Duality
by Stardustwarrior
Summary: Since the invasion of the terrifying Aragami. The once beautiful earth turned into a barren wasteland. The gods roam around the earth seeking prey. Only a group of selected warriors along with a mysterious blade can battle them. Join two heroes on a journey where the start off as rookies but cement their legacy as legendary God Eaters. Co-op with ThePersonaficationOfNight.
1. The new types

Chapter one  
This is a new story I'm working on with the help of ThePersonaficationOfNight, let's get started.

In the dead of night, in a land doomed to never see the sunlight again. Two teens fought for their lives against a mighty sapphire dragon, "What do you think? Run or fight because I don't think we've both walking from this one this time." One of them spoke as he whipped the blood off his face along with the rain water damping his vision.

"I'm not moving until this bastard is stuck to my boot." The second teen said tightening the grip on his large red chainsaw like blade. His body shaking with the amount of damage it suffered "I just hope I don't get a spell right now." He thought to himself.

The dragon roared to the sky and charged at the two boys, one jumped in the air as the other swung his large sword in a 360 motion, the first boy landed on the blade and was thrown over the dragon landing behind it. The first took this opportunity to change his sword into a giant gun and fire large bullets that explode on impact as the other warrior slashed at it's tail. The dragon hovered in the air and started to charge up an attack, "This is it." the first teen yelled raising a giant shield.

Seven months before.

In his office the director of the far east branch sat at his deck thinking till he was called on the phone and he put it on speaker, "Director we found two new possible matches for a new type god eaters"

"Send me the file" The director pressed a button on his laptop and then concentrated on two files that were sent to him. "Hmmmm.. Promising.." He mused as he scrolled down.

File 1

NAME: Felix Trigger

CODENAME: Nightmare

ORIGIN: born and raised in Ireland

HAIR: dark brown, thick

EYES: brown

HEIGHT: 5ft/11inch

WEIGHT: 163 pounds

AGE: seventeen

HOBBIES: reading

VALUES: life

LIKES: clouds

DISLIKES: loud people

PERSONALTY: carefree and speaks his mind

NOTE: no know combat exp

File 2

NAME: Minato Suou

CODENAME: Minato

ORIGIN: London

HAIR: Long spiky black hair.

EYES: Silver

HEIGHT: 182 cm

WEIGHT: 55 kg

AGE: 18

HOBBIES: music, hanging around with friends.

LIKES: Friends, challenging missions

DISLIKES: Any mistake during missions, cold people

values life of his comrades

PERSONALITY: Not too friendly to new people, but devoted to his true friends.

NOTE: He suffers from dizzy spells and blackouts, his parents were killed by an Aragami infront of him, so he forces himself to fight and get rid of them. Possible mental scaring.

"Dizzy spells?" The director asked himself with a raised brow "But his results are exceptional, maybe one of the best." He scrolled up "And the first one, he doesn't have any disability of the sort ...this will be interesting. Let's get them down here to take the aptitude test"

Later that day two young men entered which looked like a training room. One wore a green formal coat and white dress pants, the other wore black jeans and a blue hoodie, red sneakers and a pair of big orange headphones around his neck. After a minute or two of looking around the young teens walked to each other and shook hands, "Hi names Felix, you here to be a god eater too?"

"Oh no a janitor." The boy nodded his head in approval but then changed his expression to a sour one "Of course I'm here to be god eater. My name is Minato Suou."

"Never hurts to ask right?" Felix chuckled at the somewhat smartass remark.

"I would like to welcome you to human kinds last fortress Fenrir." A voice blared over the speakers "When your ready stand in front of that case in the middle of the room." The boys casually walked to the cases and saw two gigantic swords inside, "One more thing, try to relax you'll get better results that way"

"The hell is he talking about?" Feilx put his hand in to grab the sword but the lit slammed shut, "Ow, ow ,OW!" Felix wined as he felt like something digging into his wrist. When it was over the lid opened a red armlet was attached to him, Lance pulled the sword out and held it up, "It's light, almost like it has no weight." Then out of a yellow light on the weapon a vine shot out of the sword and attached to his bracelet, "What?"

"Congratulations Mr. Trigger you are now the far east branch's first new type gods eater, Mr. Suou it's your turn and remember try to relax and it won't hurt as much." Said the voice.

Felix rubbed the area around his new armlet, "Still hurts though." He warned.

Minato looked at the case then back to Feilx and braved himself for what comes next, he put his hand on the sword and the lit slammed shut on him to, "Relax, it hurts but relax it's be over soon." He said to himself, the lit opened up and Minato stood with a giant sword just like Felix's even a black vine attaching to his own armlet.

The boys examined there extraordinary weapons, they swung them around a bit then put them back, "Good now that we know you're both a match, you'll be going to a medical check-up next. Don't hesitate to let someone know right away if you start feeling unwell. Please rest in the waiting room just outside of that door." The boys waved as they turned to leave. "I've high hopes for you!"

Stepping into a lobby the youths and sat on one of the couches "So tell me about yourself." asked Felix.

"What do you want to know?" Minato asked as he adjusted his headphones.

"Anything your willing to share, let's see I'm from Ireland, lived there form all my life and was told to come here to become a gods eater. the was 20 hours ago, you?"

"London." Minato spoke "I lived there all my life too until the fucking Aragami invaded." Minato snarled, clenching his teeth in rage.

"I feel the same way." Felix sighed "That's why I'm here." His face was determined "I'll do what ever it takes to finish them for good." Minato smiled "This guy isn't go bad." He thought.

As the two talked, they saw another young man in orange walk up and join them "Hey want some gum?" The one in orange offered.

"No thanks" said Felix

"I would but that was the last one." Minato growled.

The boy chuckled "Hehehe.. Yeah that was the last one, I'm Kota Fujiki."

"I'm Felix and this is Minato."

"How do you do?" Kota asked then looked at them and then at they're arms "Oh are your matches too"

"What did the bracelets give us away?" Answered Feilx with a smile

"You look the same ages as me, maybe a little older, oh well I'm still you're superior by nanosecond"

"Age means nothing on the battlefield." Minato stated "I would have been an year ago but my fucking disability didn't allow me." Minato thought.

Just then a woman in white with a clipboard stood in front of the two boys "Stand up" She barked "Huh?" The boys responded "I said stand up on your feet now!" She shouted this time her voice full of authority. Kota shot up but Felix lazily stood. "My name is Tsubaki Amamiya, and from.." As she spoke the three were passing glances saying 'we'll talk later' with they're eyes, ".."You don't want to die over something stupid then you'll answer my every order with a yes understood" No one spoke, "Answer me"

"Yes ma'am" answered Kota

"Mmk" said Felix

"Hmph" Minato nodded.

"Your medical check-ups will begin shortly. First is you." She said, pointing at Minato. "Report to Doctor Paylor Sakaki's room at 1500 hours. Take a look around until then. From now on, this will be your new home, the Far East Fenrir branch. Its nickname is The Den." She looked all three of them and left.

"I better go meet you two later," Said Felix taking off.

"Me too, later Mint" said Kota walking away.

"Mint?" Minato blinked "I need some nourishment right now."

Later that day Minato found the place and entered. There were two men inside, one sitting in front of several screens as he typed quickly. He had a mischievous smile on under his round glasses. The other man stood next to the one typing and wore a long white coat. Every strand of his blond hair seemed to be perfectly in place, in stark contrast with the messy blond hair the one at the screens had. They both looked up when the new type come in. "Hm...you got here 726 seconds sooner than I expected," the one with glasses said with a smile.

"You were counting? Why?" Asked the teen "Man he reminds me of a mad doctor." Minato shivered "I hope he won't dissect me."

"Yes good to see you, New-type, I'm Paylor Sakaki, and I'm in charge of Aragami technology R&D. Well, we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on, so welcome aboard Minato." Sakaki's welcomed with a smile, "Now then...as you can see...I'm still a little busy with preparations." He turned to his companion, "Johann, why don't you get your business out of the way first?"

"Doctor Sakaki, I think it's time you learned how to separate business from private matters. Anyway thank you for taking part in the aptitude test. My name is Johannes von Shicksal." He said, introducing himself.

"What a strange name." Minato stated but Johannes ignored it.

"I'm in charge of the Fenrir branch in this region. Congratulations again on passing the test. I expect great things from you"

"Yeah." Minato said blunty, he didn't know why but he just didn't like the vibe Johannes was giving off "A high prick." Minato thought in his mind as he listened with a bored look.

"He's a former techie too, you know. Half the motive behind his being so nice to see his curiosity!" Paylor glanced up at Johannes's politely restrained face. "The New-types medical check-ups interest you to no end, right, Johannes?"

"I decided to retire as a techie because we have you, Paylor." Johannes replied, a silent threat lurking beneath his ever-present calm smile. "Please keep that in mind."

"Did you ever really retire?" Sakaki asked with a chuckle.

"Hmm...now then, this is where the real fun starts," Johannes began, completely ignoring the doctor's response. "Let me explain the Fenrir Corporation's objectives once more, you are to go out on missions and kill Aragami, then find materials to help us continue to operate at the base."

"Ugh, look at these numbers!" Sakaki suddenly yelled out.

"Also to help costuct the Aegis Project...the Aegis project is, simply put, a plan to create a utopia impregnable against Aragami attacks, located far out to sea, close to the former Sea of Japan trench."

"Ahh...I see..." Sakaki said, nodding in understanding.

"Once the project is complete, mankind will be able to avoid extinction, at least for a while."

"Amazing! So this is what a New-type is like!" Annoyance obvious on the director's face, he turned to face Sakaki, his polite smile cracking slightly to show a hint of anger.

"Paylor, you're interrupting my lecture."

"Oh, sorry about that." Sakaki gave an apologetic chuckle as he glanced up at Johannes face. "I was just taken so aback by these stats, I got carried away."

Johannes sighed then turned back to Minato. "At any rate, the fate of humankind is at stake, so give it your best effort." "Right you can count on me" Minato nodded.

Johannes wore a smirk on his face and looked back the doctor. "All right. I'll be taking my leave now." He shot Sakaki a smile too. "Paylor, I'll leave the rest to you. When you're done, send me the data." With that, he gave a nod to the teen and exited the room, leaving him alone with Sakaki.

"Okay, the preparations are complete!" He smiled at Minato from behind his screens. "Please lie down on that bed over there." he instructed. "You'll get sleepy for a little while. The next time you awaken, you'll be in your own room." He chuckled. "Just a little catnap, so to speak... You'll get about 10,800 seconds. sweet dreams"

As Sakaki told, Minato was feeling sleepy after a while "I hope I can control myself." He muttered "I'll die for sure one day." Minato took a deep breath "But until then I'll do whatever I can to destroy these bastard." An image of a blood stained floor, ear shattering screams flashed inside his mind "Fucking Aragami." Minato hissed as he punched the mattress but almost an instant later he drifted into Hypno's clutches.

Read & Review and give thepersonafictionofnight some love too.  
PEACE


	2. First day

Chapter.2

The next day Felix rose from his bed and rubbed the back of his head, "Okay I'm still waring pants so. That's a start." he jumped up, grabbed his red battle jacket and was out the door. In the lobby Felix slide down the rail almost slamming into Minato at the counter, "Yo Minato what's up fellow new type."

"Careful! We have our first mission with someone named Lindow."

"Cool, so where is he?" Felix started walking around asking everyone.

"He seems friendly enough." said Hibari

"He needs to be more serious."

"You don't like him?" He was about to anwser when the girl turned to a man woring a brown coat and thick hair covering his eyes. "Oh Lindow the director said that if I saw you I'm to tell you to go see him"

"Okay, don't tell him you saw me" Hearing this Felix jumped down the stairs and walked to Minato and this Lindow, "Hey there rookies my name's Lindow Amamiya on paper I'm your superior officer but never mind all that boring stuff."

"Any relation to Tsubaki" asked Minato.

"Yeah she's my big sis."

"Sorry to hear that." muttered Felix

"No it's okay she's a sweet heart once you get to know her."

"If you say so." out of the corner of his eye Felix saw a woman approaching them.

"Who's are they rookies." she asked.

"Yeah and I'm hammering them with all of our rules so take a hick Sakuya." said Lindow.

The woman waved goodbye to them all and left, Felix's eyes stuck to her back then down to her rear till Minato snapped his fingers, "I'm listening!" Felix shouted luckily there was no one there except the three. Felix almost flushed from the embarrassment.

"Nobody said anything." said the spiky haired teen.

Lindow grinned watching the two, "All right I'm sending you both into battle now."

Felix rose up and headed for the door, "About time."

"Friend if yours." Lindow asked Minato.

"No we just met yesterday."

Later in the ruins of a great city Felix, Minato and Lindow stood on a cliff watching the sunset "Boy this place has seen better days"

"I wouldn't know." the brown haired gods eater shook his head to disagree then saw Minato starring at the ground, "Yo Minato you okay?" walked to his teammate and shook his shoulder, "Minato, earth to you dude."

"What happened!" Minato stepped back in shock.

"Nothing you just spaced out. Need a 5 hour." he said offering the teen a energy drink.

"No I'm fine."

"Take it anyway you never know right."

Minato sighed, taking the can from Felix, he took one sip and threw it down the cliff.

"Fuck." Felix muttered and Minato chuckled inside.

"Well then I've got three orders for you two."

"Shoot." Felix grinned.

"One don't die, if you're numbers up get out, lastly hide, if you're lucky catch the enemy from behind and blast it, wait was that four"

"No, more like two orders and two guild lines really" said Minato.

"Bottom line is stay alive right." said Felix swinging his god arc.

He jumped from the cliff and began the mission while Lindow looked back to Minato."You sure you can do this, we can give you a turn some other day."

"I'm fine let's go." Minato spoke calmly as he looked at Lindow "Just don't stop for me if I drop dead." With that he jumped down and Lindow chuckled "He has guts." With that Lindow joined the rookies for the mission.

Felix had just turned a corner when he saw a lone ogretail wondering around. Having his god arc in assault mode he jumped from cover and shot several spark bullets as each one found they're target. The aragami cried in anger and charged at it's next meal, Lance switched his assault gun to the long sword "Come on bastard." The new type thrusted his large sword into the ogretai's side, Felix put his foot on the beast and pulled the blade out, the aragami used it's tail to push itself forward but Felix switched his god arc to gun mode shoved it into the beasts mouth and fired until it died. Felix raised his weapon and when a large black mouth appeared he used it to bite into the body and rip out the core.

Lindow came up to the boy clapping, "Nicely done Felix, that was a great fight. You sure you've never had any battle experience."

"Instinct runs all."

"Very true, Now let's find another one for Minato." a little time passed and another orgetail walked out of a building, "Okay Minato your on if you need help we're here. Go get'em" he patted his back and Minato was off.

Minato grinned, doing a few quick hops to warm himself up "This punk is mine." Minato shouted at the beast that was stepping out of the damaged building and it saw him. Letting out a huge roar the ogretail ran towards Minato who was standing firm, his God Arc secured in his grip. The ogretail did a spinning motion as it ran towards Minato, hoping to break Minato's bones using the iron core tail but Minato dashed away, the ogretail stopped, his ugly face infront of Minato, the beast snapped his jaw back looking to bite Minato off, but Minato quickly pulled his blade in front of him, driving it through the beast's jaw. Blood splattered as the ogretail gave out a monstrous scream.

"Fucking creature." Minato hissed as he removed his God Arc from its jaw andthen slashed it right across the neck. Minato jumped back as the ogretail collapsed onto the ground because of the damage. Minato shifted his bloodstained blade to a sniper rifle and swifty pointed it towards the beast smirked "Smile you son of a bitch." There was a huge bang as the others watched in shock, the head of the ogretail was no more...it simply just wasn't there.

"He's damn good." Felix said in awe while Lindow clapped again "Splendid Minato you new types are really something."

Once they returned to the den the teens were told that they had a class to attend and found the way back to Paylor's lab "Sup doc" greeted Felix.

"Oh your here please have a seat"

As instructed they did so Felix sat by the door while Minato was on the other side of the room, "Hey Kota haven't seen you since this yesterday, doing well?" The other boy nodded with the 'I wish I was anywhere but here' look.

"Let's jump right in, what do you think an aragami is" Paylor continued his speech.

While they listened Kota gave out a not so subtle yawn then turned towards Felix and said "Hey, listen, does this lecture have a point? I mean, what do we care about the reason for the aragami's existence"

"Are you sure about that" said Paylor, Kota jumped out of his seat in surprise.

"The origin of aragami is very important Kota if we learn where they all came from we can find them and kill them." said Minato to which Felix nodded.

"Amen brother."

"An aragami has no brain. Neither does it have a heart nor even spinal fluid. We frail humans will perish, if we get blasted in the head or the chest… but that's not enough to bring down an aragami. An aragami is a cluster of oracle cells. So how on earth are you people supposed to battle these aragami?" Paylor asked.

"Umm… let's see… Just keep slashing and blasting them with our god arc?" Kota answered.

Dr. Sakaki seemed to be pleased at his answer and told them "Yes, the short answer is that using a god arc, a bio weapon that is embedded with the same oracle cells, is the only way to stop the fusing of an aragami's oracle cells. However, this can also cause rogue cell colonies to re-fuse and then form a new entity. The best thing to do would be to extract the aragami core once you have managed to defeat it." everyone gave a nod at the advice although Kota's nod was actually due to him nodding off to sleep again. "The cell colonies which are serving as a command center, but even with God Arc, we have no way to deliver a decisive blow due to another aragami being able to reconstructed easily with enough time. Somewhere along the way, the people likened this absolute being to countless Gods that have been pass down around here which are now being used as the names for certain types of aragami."

"And that's why we're called gods eaters." said Minato

"Alright that's it for today's lecture, I'd like you to refer to the Norn database in the terminal for more details on certain kinds of aragami if you are uncertain of any information needed to complete your mission understood?" the three teens left the lab and returned to they're rooms.

Looking though the terminal in his room Felix found plenty of information on gods eater, aragami, and everyone in the den. Eventually he found the bullet customization system, "This looks fun." with several untold ideas Felix spent half an hour on the machine till Minato opened his door finding him, "Hey dude what's up."

"Just came to say we have a new mission to night at seven."

"That's two hours, let's talk grab a soda from the fridge." Minato grabbed a drink and sat on the couch while Felix was on his bed, "So what did you do before you came here." Minato nearly crushed the can in his grip shocking Felix "Yo dude you okay?" He asked afraid about the fact he did something to piss the mysterious god eater off.

"No...I just don't wanna talk about it." Minato said after a slight pause "What did you do?" Felix grinned "I'll be happy to tell you my story."

The new type took a long swig of his drink before he spoke, "I was apart of the Ireland guard, we were formed to protect the island but I never saw any action. It was day in and day out of just staring at the sea, but I got to hang out with the others because there was nothing to do so I guess that was cool." Felix drank the soda down and threw the can in the trash, "Okay your turn."

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

Felix throw his hands up and sighed, "Okay, okay I'll drop it. For now at least."

That night Minato and Felix was off for the next mission, an hour of traveling later they found the wailing plains the land of never ending rain and tornado that wasn't moving. At they're destination they found the woman from yesterday. As they drew closer and the woman turned to them, "You're the new recruits I met yesterday, my name's Sakuya Tachibana. Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, I'm Felix."

"Minato."

"Are you nervous?" the woman asked.

"No I've seen death before." Minato said bluntly.

Sakuya looked at him strangely till a roar was heard, "Alright, I'm going to brief you now. During this mission Minato is going to take the lead, and I'll be backing you both up from the rear. This is the normal strategy for teaming up with a god eater who has a long-distance type god arc, be sure to remember that. Also don't run off too far ahead, always remember to stay within firing range of your backup but also be aware of the line of fire, you wouldn't want your team mates to be friendly firing ok?"

"Oh don't worry leave the slashing to us right bro." the teen jumped down and Felix looked back up to Sakuya, "What are we hunting again?" he asked to which Minato facepalmed.

"Two cocoon maidens."

"You know about me?" Minato spoke as Sakuya was about to jump down. Sakuya was shocked what did he mean here "What do you mean?" Minato sighed "So you don't know." He walked forward, ready to jump down "Just a word of advice...if I drop dead and start clutching my head don't stop for me." With that Minato jumped down, leaving Sakuya shocked "I'll ask Lindow about it." She made a mental note and jumped down to join the rookies.

"Minato you go that way I'll head this way, Sakuya cover Minato." Felix changed his god arc to gun mode and charged away looking for a target.

"So you have a plan?" she asked the teen that stayed, "Yeah Shoot, Stab and rip whatever is supposed to be in there." Minato answered as he walked forward with Sakuya slowly moving behind him. Not walking too far they saw the cocoon maiden just standing there unaware of it's approaching doom, Minato jumped and dropped his god arc almost cutting the monster in half as Sakuya shot over the boy hitting it's face. the maiden raised it's body to shot out it's needle, Sakuya yelled for Minato to back off yet he swung his blade cutting at the thinnest part of it body killing them aragami.

"How did you see that?" Sakuya asked.

Minato devoured the core then took a cloth to clean his blade of the aragami blood "It needed a fraction of a second to pull out those needles." Minato explained.

"How did you react so quickly?" Sakuya asked and Minato shrugged "I'm gifted in instincts."

"Hey team!" Felix yelled running to his team, "You get the thing, woo!" Felix stepped back at the sight, "Now that's dead."

"Our missions over let's head back." said Sakuya. The crew head back to the den socked and ready to call it a they walked back nobody noticed a figure standing up on the mountain, the figure snickered "Oh he's grown up now." The figure clenched its fist.

Minato groaned as he clutched his head and droppe down to a knee "Ughh." Minato groaned again making his team mates turn towards him.

"Hey you okay?" Sakuya asked as she bent down and so did Felix "Minato you okay?" Minato opened his eyes, ignoring the numbing pain in his head "Yeah I'm okay...lets just head back." With that Minato quickly walked away leaving the two confused.


	3. Bro support

Chapter.3

Arriving at the sunken grid Felix and Minato saw the whole area was made of pipes and constitution parts nothing was natural as far as they could tell. "What do you think this place was in the past." Asked Felix picking up a pipe off the ground.

"Maybe a power plant judging from all the pipes." walking through the grid they found two people in the area, one was a guy waring a dark blue jacket with his hood on and light blonde hair and a gigantic Buster Blade resting on his shoulder. The other was a guy wearing a red vest with sun glasses and was wielding a Blast Gun.

Noticing the new types arrival, the guy in red ran over towards them while waving his free hand. "Hey, are you the rookies we've been hearing so much about?" He asked then continued brushing his hair.

"Name's Felix and this is Minato." Felix did the talking.

"I'm Eric, Eric der Vogelweid. I suggest you take your instructions from me, and learn to battle gloriously for humankind."

"Yeah let's murder these bitches." Felix grinned.

Than the one in blue suddenly shouted, "Eric, above you!"

"Felix!" Minato grabbed Felix by his shirt collar and pulled him back as an ogretail dropping down from the sky smashing Eric against the ground. The ogretail looked at them ready to attack again Minato was about to blast the aragami but the other guy ran towards them.

"Don't just stand there!" The blue gods eater shouted while killing the Ogretail with single strike of his buster ogretail dropped dead as the blue clad god eater eyed the new types. "Welcome to this god awful workplace. I'm Soma. Not that you need to remember that."

"I don't want to either." Minato shot back making Soma frown but he discarded it.

"Sorry to break it to you but this kinda thing happens on a daily basics here." Soma shot a quick glare at Minato, pointing his buster blade to Minato's face "What type of place did you think it was gonna be?" Minato gritted his teeth, Minato got a hold of his buster blade swinging it aside "Back it off kid." Soma snarled in response "What the hell is wrong with you?" Minato shot him a glare "What about you shoving the blade onto my face?"

"Shut up!." Soma snarled and Minato replied again with equal ferocity "You shut up! Control where your pointing that thing."

"Hey, hey guys calm down." Felix got in the middle of them breaking the chances of a fight "We need to concentrate on the mission, not beating each other to a pulp."

Minato gave a 'hmph' "Then watch it." Minato took his sword and walked off making Soma glare at his back "Hmph." Soma walked behind him while Felix was sweating "I hope they don't have a swordfight here." With that he took off running towards them.

When a pair of ogretails and cocoon maidens where in sight. Soma charged towards the ogretails while Felix and Minato jumped the ledges and charged at the maidens, Felix watched his partner fight the first one. The aragami raised it's and Minato slashed at the weak point cutting it in half. Felix attacked his own cocoon and mimicked Minato's moves killing it in one shot, "How'd you do that?" asked Minato with wide open eyes.

"It's well, photograph memory I think. I can see something once and I'll know how to do it."

After ripping out the cores The new type's ganged up on one of the ogretails, Felix shot the beast drawing it away from Soma. It charged at Felix but Minato stepped up swung his sword cutting through the whole right side of it's body, the ogretail fell to the ground and looked up to see Felix fire at it point blank. Soma finished off the other ogretail and turned in time to the other two devour the cores.

"Fist bump." said Felix holding his fist out to Minato.

Minato smiled and bumped his fist with Felix actually surprising him "Hey I got you to fist bump! I'm awesome." Felix grinned and Minato chuckled. Soma had already left the both of them as soon as the last target was destroyed.

It had been three hours since the two teens got back to the den and Felix was getting ready for his next outing. After reading the mission file he used most of his materials to upgrade his god arc's gear to level 2. As he had just arrived by elevator and was greeted my Kota "Hey, umm… are we heading out together this time?"

"Looks like it, just try to keep the ogretails off my tail and that kongou will fall by my blade. Hey where's Minato?"

"Right here." the gods eater in question said making Felix jump.

"Dude wear a damn bell."

Kota laughed as Felix tried to relax, "You jumped like a cat, hey!"

Felix stared at Kota with eyes of death and ice,"Say it and I punch you in the face."

Silence filled the lobby to Kota just couldn't resist, "Felix the cat."

The boy fell back as Felix punched him square in the face, "Warned you."

"Sorry, I'm glad we all survived! That's all that matters in our line of work right?"

"Riiiight." said Minato.

"I don't know what my mom and sister would do if something happened to me, so I've got to watch out." Kota said with a dim look on his face. "Hey by the way you know Sakuya, don't you?"

"Yeah Minato and I went on a mission with her once why?" Felix answered

"So are any of you two close to her?" Kota asked and Minato sighed.

"What do you mean by close." Minato raise an eyebrow as Kota seemed to be excited.

"She's really pretty, don't you think? Good-looking, friendly, and strong. Like an Amazon Warrior. How hot is that?" Kota said as he enthusiastically moved his hands to prove his point.

"Dude she's six years older then you." Felix said.

"Alright, I'm all pumped up here!" Kota pumped his fists. "Let's see who can take out the most enemies during this mission I'm gonna show that Sakuya how awesome I am!" Felix let out a sigh and fallowed Kota to the field.

In the snow covered Tranquil Temple The three boy watched as snow fell from the sky with no end of it in sight. Minato made a snow ball and throw it into the air.

"I love snow it's clean and fun." Felix said as he grabbed a fistful of snow.

"If you s-s-say so" the new types looked at the boy shivering as he spoke, Felix wore his green battle outfit, Minato had on a black t-shirt and a blue jacket seeming like he didn't care about the cold. Kota on the other hand had on a half open shirt and big baggy shorts.

"If you knew we were going somewhere cold you should have put on something warmer." said Felix the three leaped down the hill, Felix pointed for Kota to one way as he went the other, "Yo Minato can you go with Kota, you know make sure that he does'nt kill himself." as Felix took off Minato sighed then turned away to join the old type gunner.

"Hey mint what's up!" Kota waved as Minato walked behind him

Just then an ogretail came around a corner roaring, Kota raised his armlet to call, "Nightmare you there."

There was static first then the other side came in clear, "I'm kind of busy here, got two orgetails on me I need back up."

Kota shot the orgetail then rolled away from it teeth, "Mint go I'll handle this, just save the kongou for me I need to impress Sakuya."

Minato ran through the snow, rushing to save Felix till one of the towers broke open. The kongou rolled through of the rubble, stopped, turned to Minato and stood on it's hind legs pounding it's chest asking for a challenge.

Minato tapped his headpiece "Sorry Felix I'm kinda busy here." Minato said as the Kongou gave a huge roar, raising its gigantic fist it charged towards Minato who quickly dodged towards the right "Die." Minato shouted as he stuck the Kongou on the leg making it trip, however the aragami stood back up instanly, grabbing Minato before slamming him onto the ground. Minato winced as then his eyes widened the Kongou jumped up almost 20 feet up in the air. Minato was sure he could get killed but his quick instincts took control, grabbing his arc he switched it into gun mode "I hope Lica was right." Minato muttered as he shot a Homing Shot at the crashing Kongou.

"Eat the static bitch!." Minato shouted as he spammed the bullet until "Crap I'm out." The attack had taken the Koungou by surprise, it was blasted back and slammed against the wall breaking the already broken house. The aragami laid still on the ground, Minato stood up still not sure if the creature was alive. Minato did a mistake as the Kongou got up in an instant and blasted Minato with a gust of wind. Minato was dazed but that allowed the aragami to smack him right across the face making him slam against a wall. Minato shook his head "NO FUCKING BLACKOUTS PLEASE!." Minato shouted as he ignored the pain and ran towards the Kongou, dodging an incoming strike, he dashed left and tore the Kongou's left leg making it scream. The Kongou prepared another gust of wind but Minato quickly deployed his shield shielding himself. Quickly jumping up Minato dove head first into the Kongou's chest making it drop back on the ground. Minato panted this was the second mission of the day and he was getting tired.

"Dammit." Minato cursed as he tried to pick up a restore pill but that wasn't needed in the next second.

Minato felt a burst of energy run through his body healing the warrior. Minato turned around and saw Felix and his god arc pointing at him, "You gonna just stand there or you gonna fight that thing." He shot at Minato giving him around aid-link. Minato grinned "Your not bad Felix." Minato said before charging at the Kongou, his speed and reflex increased with the link aid, he easily dodged multiple punches. One of them was so slow that Minato climbed on top of the arm, the aragami tried to shake Minato off by shrugging and flexing its arms. The shake made Minato rise up into the air, still suspended in the air Minato grinned, dropping down he changed his god arc to beast mode, the monster that covered his blade screamed for Orcale cells, still having to land on the unsuspecting Kongou. Minato rammed the beast onto the Kongou's head, eating it alive. Viciously taking out the core, Minato stepped off the dead aragami.

"You are the Man Minato." Felix smacked Minato who smiled "Yeah thanks for the link aid.

"Kota caught up to the others and stomped his feet, "I said save the kongou for me."

"You snooze you lose Kota, let's go home." the three boy headed back to the den let's the cold snow numb away their wound of the day.

"Well I have a friend." Minato said as he looked at Felix "...Not bad.."

Nights : My first author note I love writing a GE fic since the battles are easier than in the persona series oh well.

Read and review guys.


	4. Not so invincible

Chapter. 4

Warning there will blood, readers be ready.

===================================================================================================

"Hey man!." Felix greeted Minato who was sitting on the benches.

"What's….oh you smoke?" Felix asked and Minato nodded, removing the cigar from his mouth "Yeah sometimes.." He took it in again and then blew the smoke out, in front of Felix's face.

"Hey watch it!." Felix said annoyed and Minato snickered.

"Yo guys.!" Both new types turned around to see Lindow and Sakura walking towards them. Felix saluted Lindow making him chuckle.

"We have a mission tonight." Lindow declared "Oh you smoke?" Minato shook his head "No I was blowing an imaginary cigar." He replied sarcastically and Lindow grinned "I like smartass remarks.

"You'll be getting a lot of them." Felix grinned.

"Alright." Minato stood up, throwing the cigar away "What's the mission?"

"A horde of 4 ogretails." Lindow announced "The team will be you, me , Sakura and Soma." Minato's eye twitched at Soma's name but he shook it off.

"Wailing plains." Sakuya said "This should be easy."

"You bet toots." Felix said as he ran towards the elevator "I'm gonna get ready." With that he went inside.

"Will you be okay?" Lindow asked Minato who sighed "Yeah don't worry about me." He took out a box and handed a cigar to Lindow "Here.." Lindow grinned at took it "Thanks I forgot my back at the room."

"Seeya in a tick." Minato said as he went inside the elevator.

"New types…" Lindow chuckled "They might surpass all of us one day."

The team arrived at the wailing planes, the ever lasting tornado was still there. Soma and Minato just said a casual hi to each other.

"So this is it." Lindow announced as he jumped down "Lets split up, old types and new types, there are only ogretails so there should be no trouble."

Felix grinned "Alright." The old types took off leaving Minato and Felix alone.

"So onward partner.!" Felix yelled, running forward with Minato casually walking behind.

The two searched for minutes but they found not a single aragami.

"Well tough luck the old types might have killed them all." Minato said sourly.

"I wish…WOAH!." His sentence was cut short when Minato suddenly tackled him to the ground saving him from being pounced.

"Shit!." Minato yelled as a great tiger stood in front of them, with two huge canines one of them being broken, a skeleton protruding from its back, which was covered by a red cape that cackled with electricity. The beast was a mightly aragami The Vajra and it was huge, both the god eaters seemed like bugs in front of him.

"We better call Lin—" Minato's voice was cut as the both god eaters were blasted by a ball of electricity, exploding in front of them, shocking them both. The torture ended and they both fell down, smoke radiating from their bodies.

Felix groggily stood up, followed by Minato "Damn it." Felix cursed but then screamed as The Vajra jumped on both of them, nearly crushing their bones.

"AHHHH!." Minato screamed and withered in pain as the aragmi jumped back.

"W-What do we do?" Felix said as he grabbed his arc. Minato stared at the aragami "We fight to the death." He announced as his arc shifted to gun mode.

"Right behind ya." Felix answered with determination.

The Vajra gave out a roar, full of killing intent as the two god eaters charged towards the beast. Minato spammed Fireballs that scorched the body as Felix expertly dodged the flames and began to slash at The Vajra.

The beast screamed in pain and its cape stood up, glowing gold. Minato quickly switched back to his blade and yelled "SHIELD OR DODGE NOW!." Felix nodded quickly deploying his shield. Another huge roar was followed by a blast of electricity around The Vajra almost 5 feet wide. Minato felt a little burn of the attack as he stumbled back but quickly dodged as The Vajra tried to claw him to death.

Minato dodged again, and retaliated with a slash at The Vajra's face, slashing it in the eye. The beast knocked Minato to the side with its claw.

"MINATO!." Felix yelled as he ran towards him but was surprised to see Minato up in a second "Time for round 2." The Vajra jumped again but the both humans shifted to gun mode and blasted him mid-air with a torrent of flames, blasting it back to the ground.

"Hahah take that bitch!." Felix grinned but cursed when The Vajra stood up again.

"Tough SOB." Minato hissed and then charged again, dodging a ball of electricity, charging forward he drove the blade to The Vajra's jaw making it howl in pain.

"Take this!." Felix yelled as he dug his blade to its front legs making it stumble.

The Vajra blasted both of them with a electricity and they were slow to deploy there shields. The volts ran through there bodies as The Vajra back flipped away from them. They barely had time to catch their breaths as the beast pounced on them again resulting in more pained screams.

"AHHH." Minato screamed in pain but his eyes opened wide quickly, grabbing Felix by the arm, Minato shoved him to the side, saving him from being eaten alive.

Quickly grabbing his arc, Minato shoved the blade into Vajra's mouth, standing up, Minato switched to gun mode, letting out a torrent of hellfire inside the beast's mouth and it was very effective. The Vajra roared in pain, as he quickly tackled Minato against the building, pulling his head back, the beast slammed his bony skull onto Minato again making him cough out blood.

"MINATO!." Felix yelled as he jumped on top of the Vajra's back, digging his blade onto the hard outer skeleton, the beast roared and then Felix using his bare hands tore the cape off. The Vajra's little present cape glowed yellow indicating a electric attack and in close range it would be fatal for Felix, Minato though quickly acted, driving the hungry beast on his blade onto Vajra's face.

"Felix cut the tail." Minato shouted and Felix quickly nodded, jumping backwards, he grabbed the long tail by his hands and then quickly slashed it furiously, cutting it off the body.

The Vajra was visibly hurt by this as it stood up on its hind legs because of the pain, Minato quickly pointed his blade towards it and The Vajra came down, Minato drove his blade onto Vajra's chest who gave out the biggest scream yet.

…

"What that a Vajra?" Sakuya panicked "The two new types….."

"SHIT!." Soma cursed.

"Damn it." Lindow said as he quickly took out the core of the aramagi "Lets haul ass, they would be in deep trouble." The veterans quickly grabbed there arcs and ran towards the scream.

The Vajra with the last remaining bit of strength, charged up another wide area electricity attack. The attack was far more ferocious this time as Felix and Minato screamed, however Minato still had the blade driven into the chest of the beast. Muttering all the strength, Minato changed his arc to gun mode, which was still inside the body of the beast. His fingers were being crushed because of the constant jolts but he lunged ahead.

"I hope Lica was right." Minato muttered as he blasted The Vajra with a mortar of flames, the jolting stopped as the blast was unleashed. Felix quickly dashed forward, eating the beast with his god arc. The Vajra dropped dead in front of the two new types who were barely standing.

"PHEEWW.." Felix dropped onto The Vajra in exhaustion, as Minato barely supported himself to stand.

"We did it!." Felix yelled with every bit of energy he had "We beat The Vajra, we make a damn good team." Minato smiled "That was some fight."

"Yeah but we won..come on lie here, this bastard is pretty comfortable to lean on." Minato smiled, walking forward but he instantly dropped onto the ground, unconscious and moments later Felix did the same.

The old types ran towards the beast, their eyes widened as they saw Felix and Minato lying bloodied and broken but still breathing.

"Oh god.." Sakuya said as he checked the pulse of both new types "They're alive." She sighed, nearly crying at the display of wounds on the both of them.

"Dammit I should have been there….they would have gotten killed." Soma cursed himself mentally "I don't want anyone else dying on my watch."

"But man taking on a Vajra and killing it." Lindow said as he checked on Felix, his face was busted, and a few ribs cracked, burns dominated his body. Lindow grabbed Felix and then flung his arm around his own shoulder supporting him.

Soma and Sakuya looked over Minato "Damn he's a lot worse." Soma said as he and Sakuya supported Minato to stand. Multiple wounds were present, along with several burns, busted lip and several broken ribs. Soma could see a deep gash on his shoulder indicating the beast dug his fangs onto the shoulder.

"Heh…he's not bad." Soma said as he looked at the unconscious Minato.

"Damn Felix is an ox." Lindow said as he looked towards Felix. The helicopter arrived and they quickly went in, flying back to the den.

…

…..

"AHH." Minato screamed as the doctor injected him "Fuck!."

"Hush now." Sakuya spoke.

"Damn that doctor." Felix muttered as the doctor went away.

The two new types woke up not along ago, they wished they would be unconscious right now as the pain was soul shattering.

"Damn it." Minato cursed as he struggled to sit up but only managed to do so with Sakuya's help.

"Whao calm it Felix." Lindow said as Felix stubbornly tried to get up.

"No way I have some missions to do."

"Not on my watch as your leader I'm ordering you to stay put until further notice." Lindow scolded the two new types. Sighing Lindow and Sakuya walked towards the door "You should rest since that was a hell of a battle you took part in."

"But…we're impressed, we never went near a Vajra when we were rookies." Sakuya smiled.

"Yeah and you killed it and we actually got a rare core." Lindow grinned.

"We're impressed." The seniors said as they walked outside.

"Dammit." Felix cursed, making Minato turn towards him "What's wrong?"

"Why did we got hurt so bad? Heroes don't get hurt this badly." Felix replied.

"A hero?" Minato titled his head in surprise and Felix continued "I want to be a hero…that saves people that's why I too—" His words were cut short by a weak punch from Minato which made him wince.

"What was that for?" Felix grumbled.

"For thinking stupid….thinking like that can get you killed on the battlefield." Minato sighed "We have to learn, and survive after that you can work on being a superhero."

Felix grinned "Yeah like we tore through that bastard, we'll tear through any aragami." He held up his fist and Minato slowly bumped it with his.

===================================================================================================

Nights : Alright here we go with the cowboy mission which was hell hard for me since I did think we had to kill the Vajra, hell even Soma and Lindow died D:

Anyway about my OC Minato Suou, he's strong, fast and calm as ice, but that means nothing when he gets blackouts and dizzy spells, he will be getting one soon so stay tuned and please review.

Star: cowboy was were we all get put in our place to know yes the vajra is not to be fucked with this soon.

My oc is head strong and always up for a challenge, he's tough and can remember everything he sees, he sees an attack he can dodge it next time. but he's rash and goes into a fight without thinking a lot.

Like night said review now. NOW!


	5. A day off

Chapter .5

A couple hours passed and the new types laid in the sick bay recovering, the swung open a girl with pink hair and a green battle dress walked in, "Hello boys, are you healing well?"

"Well I'm doing better now that you're here Konon." said Felix.

"Okay I'm going to need to check your health." Konon opened her med-bag and checked Minato's pulse, blood pressure, and other heath needs. Konon put it all away and patted his shoulder, "You're doing just fine for someone who got shocked like three times. You can leave tomorrow just no mission till the day after."

"Thank you ma'am." Minato laid back on the bed and watched her walk around to his friend.

"Okay let's see how you're doing Felix." The boy held out his arm for her to examine him, "Careful doc I bleed easily." Konon takes a few seconds to check Felix pulse, "So what do you do on your off time."

"I bake cookies and offer some to the others."

"I'd like to eat some, you doing anything later?"

"I have to meet with my unit for a mission."

"How about after that you wanta go out with me sometime."

"I don't know." Konon turned to leave but Felix grabbed her arm, "Come on it'll be fun." out of reflex she slapped him hard, "Sorry but I'm busy." She then left the room.

Felix rubbed his face and looked at Minato, "What are you laughing at?" Minato gave a snort of laughter which changed into a hysterical one moments later "Pfff. Sucker!." Minato yelled not caring his damaged ribs were hurting.

Felix was annoyed "Hey at least I tried, let me see you trying to score someone." Minato stopped laughing, but a smile was still present "Oh I'll score someone soon…"

….

The next day Minato and Felix were released from hospital and headed out to the outer ghetto, looking around Felix couldn't tell if everything was run down or just starting to building up, "Dude this place is nuts." Felix said in half shock and half fear.

"Yeah man but at least people can live in the Ghetto with safety." Minato answered, hands in his pockets."I still wish one day we would see no trace of the aragamis." Minato said looking down.

"I feel ya man." Felix answered, pulling out a chocolate bar, which Minato snatched for himself much to Felix's annoyance.  
Pulling out another bar he continued "As I was saying, it's like suddenly the world got raped…I wonder how in hell did the aragami appeared?" Felix said taking a bite.

Minato shrugged "Beats me, we'll just have to kill them and continue this wretched job for now." Felix nodded "Yeah."

"What do we have here?" A cold and mocking voice called out. Minato and Felix turned around to see two teens who looked like high pricks walking towards them. One of them was a 19 year old blondie, wearing a disgusting pink shirt, blue jeans and knee high boots also Minato was amused to see some sort of long, black ribbon on his neck. The other guy had red hair covered by a cape swayed to the side, green jacket and shorts.

"Who the hell are you?" Felix growled, clearly not liking them at all.

"Hush now you wouldn't want us to go all Vajra on you now?" The one with blonde hair sneered making Minato's blood boil. "I'm Karel and this is Shun." The blondie introduced himself and the redhead next to him. "You're the guys that took on a Vajra?" Shun laughed "And totally got knocked to the side?" Felix clenched his fists in rage at the redhead. "Spending days at the sick bay, maybe you should stick to fighting Zygotes and Maidens." Karel laughed and suddenly Minato shouted "Holy shit, that's a VAJRA!" Karel's and Shun's face went ghost white, they quickly turned around, breathing heavily, praying to God that no aragami would be behind them. They stared dumbly until Minato gave a snicker "Maybe you should follow your own advice." The two pricks turned around with a glare "You think your funny pretty boy?" Karel spat at the amused Minato.

"We'll give you even worse beating than that Vajra gave you." Shun narrowed his eyes "Probably going to send you to your parents." Minato's eye widened as his rage was building up to a breaking point.

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?" Felix shouted, defending Minato who was struggling to keep his anger in check but still he grabbed a hold of Felix "Let it go these scum aren't worth it."

"You better listen to your friend, he wouldn't want to hear those screams again." Minato had enough, even though his body was injured, he pulled his fist and punched Karel on the face hard, shocking Felix and Shun.  
"The fuck? You think you can sprout shit since I'm quiet?" Minato yelled, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair, repeatedly bashing Karel on the face.

Shun tried to help Karel, but got tackled to the ground by Felix "Think your funny?" Felix spat stomping on his face with his hard sneakers. Minato viciously twisted Karel's arms, making the latter howl in pain "That's what I did to that bastard." Minato yelled, driving a knee to his back, grabbing him by the head again, Minato threw Karel to the ground hard, and ended the fight by stomping on it, knocking him out cold.

Felix ripped Shun's cap to pieces, ripping out his hair afterwords "Don't you dare insult Minato again." Felix snarled in hate, grabbing a hold of Shun's leg, Felix lifted it up, high in the air and then slammed it onto a rock hard. "Bastard.!" Felix yelled stomping on Shun's back.

"That's enough.!" A mature and authoritative voice called out. The new types turned around to see Tsubaki running at them. "I ain't rolling over to her scolding." Minato thought and so did Felix "Those bastards started it first."

"What were you to doing!" she screamed, "you two could have seriously hurt those two-"

"Stuff it bitch!" yelled Felix, everyone in the area turned they're heads. no one raised their voice to this woman, not even the director "Those two started it and we finished it."

"We let them off easy with just a few bruises and cuts. Next time it'll be a lot worse." said Minato, "I'm going back to my room."

"Anyone who challenges us will get the same, and they're lucky if we let them get back up again." the two boys turned to the den and walked away leaving Tsubaki to fume. Back in the den the two stepped on the rookies level, "Hey Minato what did you mean when you said 'that's what I did to that bastard.' who were you talking about?" Minato didn't answer and just opened his room walked and closed it, "He'll open someday, just got to keep poking." Felix turned and retied to his own room for the night.

The door opened and Felix found his leader on the couch with a case of beer on the table, "Hey Felix need to talk to you." the new type nodded and grabbed a beer, "Whoa aren't you still seventeen?"

Felix opened the can and down the whole thing in one go, "I'm Irish, beers in my blood. So what's up I'm guessing you're here to talk about something."

"How are you and Minato, any trouble? What about that mission with Soma?"

Felix grabbed another beer and looked at it before opening it, "Well Minato and I are getting along great, we're already beat friends. Soma on the other hand, he pisses Minato off."

"He acts like he doesn't care so no one gets close to him, he my not show it but I can't stand watching others die."

"Really?" Felix cocked his head in wonderment, "He looked pretty chill about it."

Lindow grabbed another beer and pointed to Felix with his free hand, "Felix I'm ordering you to be nice and get Soma to trust you, see if you and minato can get that shell off him." Felix drank the can dry, crushed it and tossed it aside, "Well I'll try but I can't speak for Minato."

"Fair enough." Lindow watched in amazes as the boy powered through another beer, "You good at this."

"You can't beat an Irishman in a game of drink chief." Lindow grinned at the challenge, "Oh really."


	6. A taste of fear

Chapter .6

In the entrance of the Den Sakuya was watching a new report on a protest of people telling fenir to give them more work, housing, and food. Looking away from the TV Sakuya saw Minato and waved to him, "Hey this way this way, Minato I'm hearing good things about you! You're exceeding expectations, they can't praise you enough."

"I swore I'd get better." Minato replied.

Sakuya smiled then hung her head "But, uh, try not to overdo it, okay? You see the greatest of Gods Eaters… tend to die young."

"We all could die tomorrow so we have to train and get ready today." Sakuya warned.

"That's right, if your careful you'll have a long life ahead of you." said Lindow, the corporal had an amused smirk on his face as Sakuya giggled at the scene, "Keeping executive hours as usual?" Lindow shrugged, "Right, cause I'm an executive. All right, another day of fun work, guys! It's gonna be the 3 of us today. I'll take the lead. Sakuya, you're the backup." He then turned to Minato."And you're the commando. Show us what a New-Type can do, remember your training."

Minato nodded with a thumbs up. A sudden ring came from Lindow's pocket. He reached into it and pulled a hand-held terminal. What surprised the new type was the hint of a glare that appeared on Lindow's face, Sakuya seemed to have noticed it too and chose that moment to ask, "Anything else?" Lindow looked pretty distracted when he put the mini-terminal away, "Well, um… don't die, all right?"

"Thank you for your very thorough orders, Big Boss." Sakuya said rather sarcastically, "Hey where's Felix?"

"He's in god arc storage area we'll pick him up on the way." Lindow replied.

"What's he doing in there?" asked Minato, Lindow just grinned and turned to the lift with the other two following. Down in the storage they found Felix talking to Licca who opened the cases revealing the teams weapons, Felix grabbed his god arc but instead of the usual blade it had a gray chainsaw like Lindow's.

"Sup, like the new look?." Felix waved the weapon around then placed in on his back walking out. Lindow grabbed his weapon and followed with Sakuya doing like wise.

The last of the gods eaters grabbed his weapon and turned to the door, "Hey Minato when you get back I can upgrade you're god arc with the materials you've found." said Licca.

"I'll remember that, see you later." Minato waved and took off.

Back in the sunken grid the warriors searched the ruins when the ghoro-ghoro was found, the beast had a large head with teeth coming out of it's big mouth, it had fins on it's sides, head, and tail. The ghoro crawled around looking for something to eat, "Is that a gator or a fish?" asked Felix.

"Like a crazy fusion of both. I bet it's breath could kill us all." Minato joked and everyone laughed.

"It's an aragami that's made of both." answered Lindow, "Here's the plan I'll get it's attention, Sakuya and Felix shoot it, and Minato get around it and attack the tail. That's the weak point." Minato nodded "Alright lets open a can of whoop ass."

Everyone got into position Lindow shouted to draw the beast into the open and once it was the gunners opened fire, meanwhile Minato sneaked around some large metal scrap. With the aragami in his sights Minato charged in and attacked with a fury of slashes, the ghoro after having some of it's tail destroyed started to flail about swinging it's fins at any and everything around it.

"Heheh stupid animal...Think he can hit m-Agh." Minato shouted in pain as a spiltting headache creeped into his head. Suddenly Minato dropped to the ground, his breaths were incredibly hard to come by. "S-shit!" Minato cursed as he felt something trying to tear his brain apart.

"MINATO!." Lindow shouted knowing full well what was happening. Quickly slashing the ogretail into half, Lindow took off running towards his comrade who was still on the ground.

Minato's vision went dark and he struggled to not faint. Felix saw this and yelled "MINATO! Watch out." The aragami was dangerously close to Minato now who was feeling metal in his throat "NO!." Felix yelled. Minato was losing his consciouness now as he dropped his god arc on the ground.

Felix tackled Minato to the ground, saving him from being ripped to shreds by the aragami's sharp fangs. Felix quickly grabbed Minato, shifting his arc to gun mode, he blasted the Ghoro on the eyes momentarily shocking it. Swinging Minato's arm around his own shoulder. Felix made a mad dash away from the argami.

Sakuya stood shocked after witnessing what happened to Minato. Felix quickly rested Minato against the wall. Minato was still having difficulty breathing as he gasped for air. Sakuya quickly dashed towards Minato "Minato? Stay in the game."

"I-I told you guys don't stop for m-me RUN!." Minato choked out but Sakuya shook his head "No as your senior I'm staying with you here." She ordered while Felix looked at the aragmi which now Lindow was battling alone "DAMN YOU." Felix yelled as he charged towards it.

"Stupid boy." A voice echoed inside Minato's mind as he felt a blade being stabbed into his head "AGGHH." Minato yelled out in pain and Sakuya panicked "Please keep up!." Sakuya begged as Minato clutched his head in pain.

Felix dashed around and threw his god arc at and angel to go into the ghoro's mouth, through it's cheek, and into the wall pinning, "That'll hold you." weaponless Felix could only watch as Lindow attacked and killed the helpless aragami, after it was over Felix opened the mouth at pulled out his arc while Lindow took out the core.

Lindow and Felix ran towards Sakuya and Minato who was feeling okay now except for the fact his whole body was sweaty and his face showed that he had endured 100 years of torture.

"You okay?" Lindow asked and Minato weakly nodded "Y-Yeah." He slowly stood up but collasped on his knees again, gasping for air "This was the worst yet." Minato thought inside his mind. He slowly stood up again "Let's just get out of here." Minato asked as he slowly walked.

"You need aid?" Sakuya offered but Minato shook his head "No..." He kept on walking with the seniors behind him. Felix quickly ran along side him "What was that?" Felix asked and Minato quietly whispered "If you don't know. I suffer from chronic blackouts and dizzy spells." With that Minato walked ahead.

Felix was shocked beyond words, he quickly ran towards Minato "WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" Felix looked hurt.

"It's not important..." Minato told him "And don't stop for me if I drop dead again."

"The fuck do you mean?" Felix angrily stomped the ground.

"IT'S LIKE I SAID! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS IN THE BATTLEGROUND." Minato yelled "Save your own ass." Minato spat walking forward not bothering to listen to Felix anymore.

"Damn you Minato." Felix muttered obviously hurt by his words, "I'm your friend you can tell me anything."

...

Later that day the first unit had it's second mission for the afternoon Felix was trying to get Soma to talk to him, Minato decided to just stay away from him while Sakuya and Kota watched until Lindow showed up. The leader laughed to get everyone's attenuation before he gave his orders, "It's another great day to work! Return to base safe and sound. That's all."

Kota looked confused with how short it was, "Huh, that's it?"

Sakuya shrugged, "You won't last long if you keep questioning him like that."

Soma merely scoffed, "What a drag."

Lindow then turned to the new types, "Good to see that except for two of us, our souls are all connected."

"And what's that suppose to mean. You saying we don't do enough around here." whined Felix pointing his god arc at the city

"Hey, don't worry about it! I was only kidding!" Lindow hurriedly apologized, thinking he went too far, "Anyway, this is the first 5-person mission these members have preformed. Just do what you always do."

"Huh? Wait, what about you, Lindow?" Kota asked. Lindow shrugged as he gave us a sheepish smile, "Well, you see, I've been asked on a secret date right after this. So it's just gonna be the four of you today." A ringing started and Lindow took out the terminal from his pocket, "If I don't get there in time, my date will get mad and leave. Talk about impatient!" Lindow put away his pocket terminal and grinned to everyone, "I'm taking off now, guys. My orders are the usual: Don't die. Make sure you come back alive."

"They're your own orders. Better make sure you follow them yourself!" Mumbled Soma, Felix grinned and patted his back, "Didn't know you cared dude." Soma shoved Felix and almost punched him if the new type didn't fall back.

"Try not to stay out too late, Lindow, okay?" Sakuya said with concern. After Lindow left the crew then jumped the cliff to begin the mission but Felix was bothered by how Lindow looked.

"Felix you coming?" said Kota. Felix looked out the cliff and waved, "You all go on a head. My arc's not acting right. See you back at the den." Felix took off after his leader, following him as he traveled and made sure he wasn't seen.

Lindow came to the wailing plains with Felix on his tail, he was about to jump down when he froze, What lied before him was a monster of unimaginable size, it had innumerable arms, mass growing over it's body and a thousand eyes. Lindow charged at it's arms and slashed and stabbed, fighting to topple this behemoth, Felix tried to go down the cliff and tried move. He wanted to help, to do anything but his body would not obey, "Is, is this fear? Why am I so afraid?" The teen felt his knees give and collapsed watching his leader fight this giant abomination.

When it was over Lindow took out the core and climbed back up the cliff and found Felix shaking, on his hands and knees staring at the ground , he kneeled down and patted his shoulder, "Hey Felix you okay rookie?"

"I... I'm scared. Why am I scared Lindow Why?" Felix shot up and grabbed Lindow by his coat, "Why am I scared! Tell me!" the teen cried as he held on to his leader, Lindow shook himself free, helped Felix to his feet, "It was the first time you saw an ouroboros everyone freezes the first time." he patted his shoulder again and started walking, "Come on let's get back before everyone else. And you can't tell anyone about want you saw."

"Who would believe me?." Felix mumbled as he followed silently.

Mean while in the city of mercy.

"So what happened?" asked Sakuya as Kota caught up with others, "He said his god arc wasn't acting right, yo Minato something happen on you last mission or something?"

"I don't care." Minato hissed, still not happy with Felix about last time "I don't want anyone to wind up dead because of me." Minato thought as he ordered "Split up." Everyone nodded and separated into two. Minato much to his annoyance found out Soma was walking alongside him.

"Well fucking aragami might have a party going on." Minato cursed since he spotted not a single one. Soma bit back a snicker. Suddenly a Kongou jumped in front of them, eyeing the two god eaters.

"Well you got your wish." Soma hissed as he readied himself.

"Shut up and start slashing this thing to hell." Minato yelled as he charged at the Kongou, dodging the huge fist. Minato quickly slashed the aragami on the stomach making it scream. Creating a gust of wind, it blasted Minato away. Not hurt but obviously annoyed about the wind, Minato tapped his microphone "Yo Sakuya?"

"Sorry Minato we got Zygotes to handle here." She answered and Minato disconnected his link.

"Well great." With that Minato charged alongside Soma. Quickly deploying his shield, Minato saved himself from the wind again and changed to gun mode. Jumping away he shot a bolt of electrcity at the Kongou making it stumble. Soma expertly dodged and drove his huge blade into the stomach of the beast making it scream. The Kongou quickly raised its arms up preparing to crush Soma under but Minato quickly dashed towards Soma tackling him onto the ground saving him from being crushed.

"Dammit." Minato stood up and charged again, missing the barely audible "Thanks." From Soma. Minato avoided the roll and came up behind the aragami, grabbing a hold of its tail, Minato slashed it in half as the Kongou screamed again.

"Shut up!." Minato yelled devouring the face of the Kongou, killing it on the spot.

"Your good." Soma complimented and Minato shrugged "About average." Soma and Minato continued to ignore each other waiting for Kota and Sakuya to finish the job. Once they both arrived they took the helicopter and arrived back to the den.

"What was the voice?" Minato whispered as he arrived at the den "I never heard it before."

"Hey you're all back great job." Minato looked up and saw Lindow and Felix on the couch waiting for them, Lindow looked relived but Felix was staring at the table shaken. Sakuya was the first to greet him, "So you made it back before us. Good work today." Lindow then smiled, "Yeah, I managed to wrap things up early and found Felix here on the way. How'd you guys do?" This time, it was Soma who responded, "As per your command – the same as usual." Sakuya nodded her head, "Right, we finished our mission and didn't lose anyone." Kota jumped in, "You should've seen us! Brilliant teamwork – we were so tight!"

"What team work you fought a couple of balloons, Soma and I fought the monkey" Said Minato. Soma then scoffed, "I don't remember you being of much use."

"Oh yeah? But I do remember you almost being crushed by the ape." Minato spat. Soma went quiet "...Right.."

Lindow smiled, "Is that right? Then I guess it won't hurt to go on more dates in the future." Upon hearing this, Kota asked, "Aren't you supposed to hook me up with some girls first?" Hearing this, Lindow smirked, "Huh! Right, like you'll be able to handle a girl." Kota turned to Minato for support, "Hey back me up here."

"Ain't my fault you got no balls." Kota pouted in respose to Minato and Soma actually snickered.

"Staff announcement." The speakers boomed letting everyone in the lobby know, "Earlier today, the 7th Unit successfully detached the core of an Ouroboros. All engineers, please come to Lab No. 5. Repeat, Ouroboros Core successfully, please come to Lab No. 5."

"What's an Ouroboros? Is it powerful?" asked Kota, then Soma shot, "It'll pop up if you search the terminal. Do your homework once in a while!" Sakuya showed a look of worry, "Well, I uh… really don't think the we are ready to take it on yet…" Minato passed a glace to Felix and he looked almost paralyzed with fear Kota looked surprised.

"Are you serious? Not even a team like ours?" asked Kota to which Soma replied, "One or two casualties definitely." Lindow then starched and leaned back down said, "Hey, come on. If we can survive somehow, we'll get it one of these days. No need to worry about it now… just focus on staying alive."

"You know, that line's getting really old…" Soma said in annoyance. "Right. And I'll say it to you till I'm blue in the face. You'd probably head off to your own death if I wasn't watching." Lindow replied with a serious look on his face, "Damn you… shut up." Soma shrugged, Lindow replied with an amused tone, "Ooo, yes, sir! Okay, I've got another date coming up, so I'm going for a hearty meal." As Lindow left everyone followed in leaving the lobby. Minato opened the lift and stepped in he turned back and saw Felix still sitting there unmoving.

"What's up with him?" Minato pondered to himself "But an Ouroboros? That thing is a fucking mountain." Minato walked in the lift and slid down "Dammit if I just didn't have these stupid blackouts..."

Read & Review and see TheDarkNightSky my partner for this story. He makes great persona stories.


	7. The turning tide

Chapter .7

"Minato let's go, get up bro we got a job to do." Felix pounded on the door trying to get his fellow new type to wake up, "You can't stay in there anyway we got a meeting in the lobby later today so come on!" Felix kept pounding on the door till Minato opened it and he punched him, "Dude sorry." Minato got up and pushed Felix out into the hall, "What the hell's your problem."

"I'm just trying to get you up, come on let's go we got a mission. You ever hear of a chi you?" asked Felix as the they entered the lift, "Yeah it's that bird man aragami."

"And you and I are going to hunt it down." The elevator stopped on the storage area, "Hey Licca the arcs ready?"

The mechanic girl nodded and opened two cases both with light blue blades, "The hell happened to my arc!" yelled Minato glaring and Felix, "You like it? The chi you is weak to fire and ice and since we've been on the same missions so far I upgraded both our weapons."

"I didn't ask for you to do that Felix."

"Dude what's wrong with you? I just made your god arc stronger." Minato grabbed his weapon and stomped off, "That guy really needs to open up." Felix took his own weapon and fallowed out to the world.

"Dude come on tell me something, anything." during the whole trip Felix has been pressing Minato to talk, they got into the subway when he finally snapped, "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!"

"What's your problem?"

"Your my problem, you don't know when to be quiet!"

"Look I'm just trying to be a better friend." Felix step closer and held out his hand but Minato slapped it away, "Fine." Felix turned and and started walking but turned back, "You know what I hope the chi you beats some scene into you, you arrogant dick."

"Nosy bastard!" shout Minato.

"Fucking emo!"

"Winy bitch!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Your annoying as fuck Felix!" Minato turned and stomped off on the train tracks as Felix went down some stairs. Wondering around the tunnel Minato didn't find a his target, he thought about calling Felix but decided against it as he didn't need another lecture from him. The ground started to shack and Minato stopped and hid, Chi you walked out of the tunnel munching on some rubble, "Now's my chance."

Minato jumped from cover and rushed at the aragami till something shot him in the side, he looked in the direction and saw two cocoon maidens ready to shoot, "Damn it." Minato lunged at the chi you but had to raise his shield causing the the larger beast to punch him, Minato rolled back and switched to his gun. Remembering what Felix said he fired ice shots hitting it's arms and chest, when Minato ran out of ammo he changed back to his sword and slide past the chi you cutting at it's leg and raised his shield again to black two more shots.

"Damn it, fucking assholes!" Minato planted his feet firmly as the maidens and chi you fired at minato pinning him under constant fire till the chi you punched the shield punching Minato back. Minato was out of breath from hold up his defense he felt a shadow hovering over him and the chi you pulled back it's fist to punch him again but another shadow was in the way, "Sorry I'm late partner." said Felix blocking the chi you with his own shield.

"Look Minato I don't care about you past anymore." the chi you punched the shield again, "If you don't want to talk about it then I'll stop asking, I just was us to be friends." Felix stepped back taking another punch, "We're partners and that means we don't abandon each other because that's what a team is, we fight together and we die together."

The aragami slammed it's fist down on the ground creating a field of thunder pushing Felix back, "But if you ever need to someone to talk too I'll always lead an ear. You ready?" he asked Minato while taking a stamina pill. Minato grabbed his god arc and the two jumped at the sides of the chi you using their weapons to bite off it's fingers to go burst mode running away for the target the teens closed in on the maidens, the aragami fired at it'ss attackers but missed each shot.

"GET READY TO DIE!" shouted Minato.

"IKU ZE!" yelled Felix.

The maidens were sleeved in half and their cores ripped out as Minato and Felix saw the chi you running toward them, Felix jummped and slammed his shield into it's body to knock it down then Minato jumped and landed on it's chest and decapitated the beast and fed it's head to his arc while Felix took out the core. After the fight was over the new types sat down on some rubble, a minute passed before Felix opened up, "I'm sorry for what I said and called you. I just thought by knowing you a little better we'd be better friends."

"I guess I'm sorry too." Minato looked at his blade for a second them back at Felix, "I'm still mad at what you did."

"I thought you'd like it, I upgraded your sword to be stronger to make this job easier."

"Next time just tell me so I can decide okay." Felix got up shot Minato a grin and a thumbs up, "Sure." the two started walking out when Felix giggled, "You cut that things head off dude."

"I know. And it felt good too." they talked and laughed the whole way back and not once did Felix ask about his past. an hour after returning to the den the first unit was in the lobby wait for Tsubaki and her news, Felix put on his purple formal wear while Minato wore a blue t-shirt and black jeans.

The elevator opened. Tsubaki left it along with a unfamiliar girl. The new girl had pale skin and white hair along with blue eyes, her dress like Sakuya was rather revealing a mini skirt and a battle top with suspenders, and knee high boots. Tsubaki announced, "I have an introduction to make. This is a New-Type recruit: she'll be joining your ranks today." The girl then spoke, "Nice to meet you. My name is Alisa Illinichina Amiella. As of 1200 hours today, I've been transferred here from the Russia Branch. I look forward to working with you."

"Ten bucks she's a snob." said Felix to Lindow while poking him in the side with his elbow.

"Hey, girls are more than welcome here anytime!" said Kota with too much enthusiasm, Alisa just glared at him, "I'm amazed that you've survived so long with that frivolous attitude." That comment got Lindow to sigh and hand the money to Felix.

"Woah Kota another shot down? Man you won't even get the last girl on the planet." said Minato with a grin, Kota flipped him. Tsubaki was about to scold Kota, but Minato smacked him right across the face, throwing his cap to the side. "I don't like the flipping part." Minato hissed and Kota flinched, quickly hurrying to get his cap.

Tsubaki let out a cough to interrupted, "She doesn't have much experience in actual combat, but her scores in the simulated battle were quite stellar. You'd better train hard, or she'll soon surpass you." Tsubaki then continued, "Alisa, I want you serve under Lindow's supervision. Understood?"

Alisa nodded, "Yes, Ma'am." Tsubaki then turned to her brother, "Lindow, I need to hand off some documents to you, so come with me. The rest of you can go back to your quarters. That is all." As brother and sister left, Kota spoke first "So you're from Russia it must cold up there oh maybe not because of global warming"

The new girl ignored him and returned her attention to the other new types, "You must be Minato and Felix. the new types of this branch, they must be scraping the bottom of the barrel as they say."

"What's that mean." Felix mused already not liking her, Alisa ran her hand thought her hair getting it out of her face, "Your the type who likes it when the crowd cheers for him."

"Everyone likes a crowd cheering for them." said Felix but Alisa ignored him and turned to Minato, "And I'll guess your one who doesn't like anyone being near you, right?"

Minato gave Alisa a long, cold stare that nearly made her shiver "That depends on the person." Minato spoke "And don't babble something until you get your facts straight got that?" Minato hissed this time and Alisa slightly cringed.

"Lindow isn't gonna tell you about how to handle that beast." Felix said referring to the new type god arc "That will be us."

"Uhhh.." Alisa struggled to speak. "So watch it." Minato warned as he walked off.

"And don't you forget it!." Felix walked behind Minato. Minato barely managed to opened the elevator, until he dropped to a knee, clutching his head in pain as his vision blackened. "Ugh.." Minato choked out as he felt something ripping his head apart.

"YO!." Felix made a run towards Minato already knowing what was happening. "What's wrong?" Alisa came walking towards them as Felix crouched down "Minato? You okay?"

"Come to me." A cold voice echoed in Minato's mind as he felt his condition worsen. "What's wrong?" Almost everyone came running towards the new type. Minato started panting as sweat trickled down. "Snap out of it!." Felix yelled, rocking him back and forth.

"Heh so the new type is a human after all eh?" Shun sneered and Felix immediately punched him right across the face "Watch that tongue, I'll shove my whole god arc up your throat." Shun fell onto the ground but Kyle didn't dare make a move already remembering the previous beatdown.

"What's going on?" Lindow came running seeing the commotion. "Is those blackouts again." Felix informed. "Minato? Minato?" Lindow shook his junior who was still clutching his head in pain.

"Sunken….Grid…" The voice echoed a final time in Minato's head as his vision returned to normal. Minato slowly stood up still panting hard. "You okay rookie?" Lindow cautiously asked but Minato ignored him, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Was that just for show?" Alisa asked clearly not knowing anything. Minato's mind went haywire from the anger, he turned to Alisa with a hateful glare. "I told you don't start barking until you have the fucking facts straight. You thick headed Russian." Minato thundered. Everyone gasped as Alisa's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Stupid woman." Minato spat as he turned around, remembering the words "Sunken…Grid." Minato's mind clicked at once, he ran into the elevator, directing it to the god arc storage area.

"Minato! WAIT!." Felix ran after him, he could barely managed to see Minato running out of the storage are and into the outside.  
"Fuck." Felix grabbed his own god arc and ran after him. Minato ran towards the sunken grid, not caring for what ever attacks him "I'll find that thing out." Minato swore as he shifted his god arc to beast mode and devoured an ogretail while still running.

"Out of my way!." Felix yelled as he slashed a Zygote into half. Although Felix was running fast, he was miles away from Minato. Minato arrived at the grid and jumped down."Come out." Minato yelled as he shifted his blade to a gun. "I said come out!." Minato yelled again as he spammed hellfire across the grid, hoping whatever called him here comes out.

"Hahahaha." A cold voice echoed around the grid, making Minato's blood freeze, that laugh was really similar and it scared the ** out of him. "D-Dammit." Minato yelled as he shifted back to his blade.

Felix finally came running towards Minato "HEY!." Felix yelled and instantly the laughing stopped and Minato's heart and muscles relaxed a bit. Felix cautiously approached Minato "You okay?"

"Did you hear a laugh?" Minato asked simply, still shaken from the frightful laugh. Felix gave Minato a weird look "Eh? No I only heard you screaming like a madman to come out or something."

"I see.." Minato grinned and smacked him on the back "You sure did put that new chick in her place well done." Minato chuckled despite the situation "Am I going crazy?" Minato asked himself.

===================================================================================================  
Read & review.


	8. Temperment

Chapter .8

A week has passed since Alisa joined the den and Minato's episode, Felix and Minato have gone on several missions alone and together to strength their ability. One afternoon the two new types got emails to come to the city of mercy with Lindow to accompany Alisa on her first mission.

At the starting zone the teens arrived fist and Alisa showed up a minute later, "So my first mission is with you two, just try not to get in my way during this." Felix stabbed his blade into the ground and pointed at her, "That's my line lady, and where do you get off with shit like that I've been at this longer you so hush and you might learn something other how to be a little bitch."

"Ah, such vulgar language."

"Stuff it!" Felix would've stepped closer till Minato grabbed his partner's arm, "That's enough." Minato let go and Felix grabbed his arc and stared into the city. Lindow soon arrived behind them feeling the tension in the air. "Ah… I'm working with you three New-Types today. I'll try not to get in your way, so don't me." Alisa replied, "If you ask me, Old-Types should stick to what Old-Types are capable of."

"Can you be a bigger bitch if you tried." asked Felix, Alisa glared at Felix but he had his back to her. Lindow laughed to cut tension, "Well then, I'll see what I can do to live up to your expectations!" He then walked over and placed a hand on Alisa's shoulder.

Alisa screamed and jumped back, getting the other two's attenuation, "The hell was that?" asked Minato.

Lindow was shocked but managed to recover, "Whoa… I can see you really can't stand me…" Alisa realized what she just did and tried to apologize while pushing her cap down her face, "Oh… I-I'm sorry! It's nothing, I'm fine…" Lindow laughed again, "Just kidding. Hmm… let's see… Listen up, Alisa. When things get chaotic, look up at the sky. Then find a cloud that looks like an animal, that will help you to chill. Until then, stay here. That's an order. Afterward, I want you to join us over there with Felix. Got that?" Alisa looked confused, "B-But why should I do such a thing?"

"You can't leave me here with her!" yelled Felix.

"Just look for a cloud okay? The sooner she finds it the sooner you can go Felix. Alright, we're going on ahead." Lindow and Minato jumped down while Alisa and Felix remained behind.

"Let's just go." said Felix going to the cliff, "But Lindow ordered me to find-"

"Yeah I heard and do you see anything." Felix point to the sky and Alisa nothing but big clouds, "They aren't making any shapes so we're not going to find anything." Felix jumped off with Alisa almost right behind.

Meanwhile the other two made they're way towards the Old City, Lindow talked for a bit. "There's something about that kid… she seems to have a lot of baggage, still these days who doesn't have some kind of tragedy in their lives, What do you think Minato?"

"Meh she'll be tolerable in my eyes if she keeps her mouth shut." Minato spoke.

"Well since you're a New-Type like her… try to look out for her. All right?"

"Whatever." Minato replied.

"Cool. Come on, then!" Lindow grinned as the two searched around.

Suddenly a chi you jumped towards them, blocking them from moving any more. Minato sighed in annoyance, "This is only the second time I'll fight this but man this aragami really pissing me off."

"The way it runs make me wanna kill it instantly." Lindow agreed as he griped his god arc tightly.

The chi you taunted them to charge and two god eater did so. Lindow dashed to the left reflecting the metal hand of the chi you with his god arc, he easily pushed it aside and ran his blade through the hand. Even though the hand was metal, the blade easily cut through it making the chi you screech.

"What a hell harphy." Minato hissed an he jumped up, the new buster blade he got from Licca glowed purple as Minato charged it with pure energy. Still suspended in the air, Minato rammed his glowing blade on the skull of the aragami. While the previous screeh was any indication the one that the aragami gave now, made Minato's ear canals hurt from the pitch. The head of the chi you exploded as little cells bounced onto the ground.

"Good it-AHH." Lindow was about to praise Minato was but blasted by a deadly bolt of electricity.

"Fuck Lindow." Minato shouted as he ran towards Lindow but the chi you flapped its wings, gliding towards Minato who quickly deployed his shield. The aragami collided with the shield, Minato gritted his teeth as he exerted as much force as he could muster, stopping chi you in its tracks.

"LINDOW NOW! BREAK IT'S BACK." Minato yelled as he still held the chi you at bay. The aragami was about to slash Minato apart with its other metal hand but Lindow quickly springed to action, jumping onto its back, he drove the blade straight onto the core. The chi you gave a final screech as it dropped dead.

Minato sighed "Pesky little bastard." He devoured the core while Lindow smirked "You sure are powerful, I mean holding that chi you at bay." Minato shrugged "Praise me later, I guess those two fools are battling right now." Minato informed and Lindow nodded "Yeah let's search for them."

Meanwhile the other new types walked in silence to the meeting point, "So where is it exactly?" asked Felix.

Alisa sighed and blow back the hair in her eyes, "You truly are an-"

"Would you just can it and answer!" Felix yelled, Alisa raised her blade to the boy and Felix did the same, "You looking for trouble now." the two stared at each other till Felix eyes started to shift, "Somethings here watching us."

"What are you tal-" Felix tackled Alisa down as a chi you dashed passed by them, "Time to fight, Iku ze!" the chi you raised it's fists the slam the ground to create a shock wave but Felix used his shield to block it's fist mid swing, "Alisa shoot!"

"Now you need me?" Alisa changed to her gun mode and fired at the aragami getting it to back off and Felix the cut at it's legs. The chi you flapped it's arms to fly backwards, Felix jumped at when he was shot in the back and fell, he rolled away from the beast and turned to Alisa, "The hell was that for?"

"It was an accidental." said Alisa not even looking at him, Felix switched to his gun and fired ice shots while Alisa shot spark, "Ice lady, thunders no good!"

"Your not the leader here." the chi you throw some orbs of spark energy, "Nether are you now use ice or fire, spark isn't working." Alisa sighed and started using her fire bullets. Felix throw a flash bomb the blind it and regrouped with Alisa, "Okay at the left side I'll get the right." Alisa nodded an answer.

The chi you got it's sight back to see the new types jump and slash at it's arms knocking it back, "Your mine." Yelled Alisa running after it, "Stop Alisa!" the chi you became enraged and rapidly threw orbs of electricity at the girl, Alisa raised her shield and slide back from the attacks.

"Damn woman." muttered Felix, he ran to the aragami's back and stabbed is blade through it with the chi you pined Felix blast mini fire shots and didn't quit till it stop moving, "Well that went well." said Alisa dusting herself off.

"You think this is a game?" Felix took out the core and jumped off the kill, "Do you think this is a game? Answer me woman!"

"Watch your tone with me!" Felix snapped and grabbed Alisa by the throat, "Say that again." Alisa tried hit Felix with her god arc but he smacked it out of her hands with his, Felix dropped his own weapon and just stared at her, "Say. That. Again."

"Fe-Felix-x?" Alisa was started to have trouble breathing, "Le-let me go!"

"Duty is what got my family killed, so stuck up people like you can live, and do what? Nothing!" Alisa started to feel fear as Felix held her life in his hand, "You did nothing, You did Nothing!"

"Felix!" yelled Minato as he and Lindow ran towards them, "Let her go Felix, and tell us what happened." the teen slowly released his grip and Alisa fell to the ground while breathing in some needed air, Felix walked passed Minato and looked at him. though his face gave nothing away Minato still saw the tears rolling from his eyes, "Your not the only one who's lose a family." he looked away and continued to walk back to home.

"Lindow go calm him down, he might throw himself at what ever appears." Minato ordered and Lindow nodded "Alright take care of Alisa." Lindow ran behind Felix and Minato sighed as he turned around, staring at the silver haired girl who was still gasping for air.

He crouched down "You okay?" He asked and Alisa's head snapped to his level "Of course I am." She replied sarcastically and Minato resisted the urge to lay a verbal smackdown.

"That's the same attitude that caused this." Minato replied, gliding his finger across her throat which has hand imprints. Alisa blushed but Minato didn't notice, he grabbed her arm and made her stand up. Taking a ball from his pocket, Minato crushed and threw it onto her feet, engulfing her with a green glow. Alisa suddenly felt all the fatigue and injuries leaving her.

Alisa hesitated as she fidgeted with her cap but finally muttered "T-Thank you..." Minato smirked "No problem, let's go I heard there was a Vajra here and I don't think I can take it this time." Alisa visibly stiffened at the mention of the Vajra and then began shaking. Minato turned to her in surprise "Hey? You okay?"

"Mommy...Daddy.." Alisa muttered but Minato heard it "HEY!." He suddenly shook her, snapping her attention back to him.

"Uhh.." Alisa struggled to speak but Minato broke the silence "Lets go quickly." With that the two walked in silence.

===================================================================================================  
Read & Review


	9. The smoking gun

Chapter .9

The next day the first unit waited in the lobby for it's leader to show up, passing around Felix finally let out a sigh, "How much longer?" as to answer his call Lindow showed up and greeted the team, "We got a good one today everyone, our mission is to hunt a varja in the city."

"Yes!" cheered Felix pumping his fist, Minato on the other hand started to feel the pain from his the last time he fought one, "Time for some payback."

"The team will be Sakuya as the leader, Kota, Soma and." Lindow looked back and forth between the new types needing to pick one, "Felix."

"Hell yeah!" Felix jumped up and punched the air, he turned to Minato and gave him a thumbs up, "Don't worry brother I'll get enough pay back for both of us." the group headed for the lift as Minato watched till Lindow patted his back, "The lucky new type gets to go hunting a new vajra in the city a little later, let's get Alisa and get going."

In the city of mercy the team arrived on time and ready for what wait, even though Sakuya was in charge Felix was the one taking the lead, "Time to find this thing and fight it."

"You okay Felix?" asked Kota, Felix had a look in his eye that was not to be taken lightly, "A vajra nearly killed me and Minato, now I want it's head on my wall." Felix rushed out into the open area, "Come on out you bastard, my god arc wants to taste your blood!"

"Felix get back here!" yelled Sakuya it was too late, the beast showed it's self and roar as the others joined Felix side, "Time for blood. Iku ze!" Felix ran at the beast as it charged at him, the vajra jumped and Felix rolled underneath it and when the vajra landed it quickly turned around and was stabbed in the face by Felix's blade, "I'm stronger then last time I fought your kind."

Felix pulled out his blade and leaped back the evade a thunder blast, "Everyone keep your distance, gunners gun it down, Soma get it's hind legs." the vajra made five spheres of electricity and fired them, Felix slide passed them and devoured apart of it's face with his arc and backed off.

With the power up Felix shot at all his team mates giving them all same boost, "Kota, Sakuya you got one shot don't waste it!" the vajra jumped over Felix and ran at the two gunners and got blasted in the face with stronger fire bullets forcing it to stop letting Soma charge up his arc and strike it's hind legs and Felix to get up on it's back and cut up it's cape.

sparks started cracking off the vajra's body, Feilx grabbed the beast's tail and let it tail whip him out of the blast radius. When the thunder vanished the others combined attacks and finish the aragami for good, "Take was intense." said Kota whipping away the sweat from his face.

Felix devoured the core then stabbed the beast in the face one more time, "That felt great! Time to go home and tell everyone."

"Lets keep moving." Lindow ordered as he took his gaze away from Alisa who was acting really strange. Heavy breathing and sudden gasps really made Minato and Lindow confused.

"What's up with her?" Minato pondered as he walked behind Lindow who was leading the charge. "Yo I hear something over here." Minato yelled as he walked to the side and Lindow along with Alisa followed him.

"Ready the arcs." Lindow ordered as he walked forward with the new types behind him. Lindow expected at least a Zygote to blast him with posion but nothing like that happened instead Kota's shocked yelp along with surprised cries from Sakura and Felix welcomed him. Soma merely narrowed his eyes.

"You guys?" Lindow asked as he walked to meet them.

"What are you doing here Lindow?" Kota asked.

"Hey bro." Felix grinned meeting up with Minato and then he passed a glare to Alisa who looked way to scared to even reply.

"Why would they send two teams to the same section?" Minato asked "It makes no sense. " Lindow held up his arm " Let's worry about that later lets check the area and head back. You guys check the outside while we go in." Everyone nodded while Alisa and Minato walked behind Lindow. The team entered the ruined temple as the rest waited outside.

"Nothing here." Minato said aloud but he instantly turned around as he heard a huge roar, looking up an aragami very similar to a Vajra jumped into the temple. It had a black body with a blue cape and it place of its face there was a statue of a cruel goddess.

"The hell is that?" Minato yelled as he walked behind, standing alongside Lindow who had his arc ready. "Shit we have to battle." Minato mused as he gripped his god arc. "Alisa provide support." Lindow ordered as the new aragami jumped towards them making the two male dash in order to avoid it.

Alisa stood there shaking uncontrollably just by glancing at the new aragami "Mommy...Daddy.." She muttered.

"Dammit! ALISA!." Minato yelled as he dodged to the right avoiding being clawed to death, quickly slashing the aragami's leg, he saved Lindow from being crushed to death. Suddenly Alisa shifted her blade into a gun pointing it at Lindow who was battling the aragami. Minato was so shocked by this that he kept his focus on Alisa ignoring the battle behind him.

"MINATO!." Lindow shouted as he shoved Minato away who was still in a daze. Minato yelped as he found himself being thrown out of the temple but he didn't care about that. Alisa fired her blast in confusion as he suddenly lifted her gun towards the sky and fired it "NO! Stop it!." Minato quickly grabbed Alisa from behind, pulling her back saving her from being crushed by the rocks. The rocks blocked the entrance leaving Lindow alone with the new type Vajra. The team on the outside obviously heard this and rushed inside.

"Alisa? What have you done?" Sakuya cried as she heard Lindow's battle cries from the other side.

"Damn you." Felix shouted, blasting the rock with his flames to no effect.

"Mommy Daddy I didn't mean it." Alisa muttered as she stared blankly at the carnage in front of her. Suddenly the same aragami that Lindow was fighting tackled Kota into the building making Minato's head snap back to it.

"Damn." Felix mumbled as he slashed the new Vajra across the face making it stumble back. Sakuya desperately tried to melt the rocks but it wasn't working that is until Lindow spoke.

"Sakuya take Alisa back to the den that's an order." Lindow commanded from the other side. Sakuya's eyes opened wide in horror and confusion "But?" She protested until Lindow yelled back "Didn't you hear me? Take Alisa back to the damn you. Rookies and Soma find a way out of here." Lindow commanded followed by a huge roar.

"Dammit." Minato cursed again as he ran towards Alisa who kept muttering gibberish "Seems like a mental breakdown." Minato mused as he hurriedly pulled Alisa carrying her on the back.

"NO! LINDOW!." Felix stopped Sakuya from advancing further "Sakuya come on." Felix didn't like it one bit but he had to do it, otherwise everyone would die.

"I won't go LINDOW!." Sakuya cried out as Felix forcefully pushed her out of the building.

"Shit we just lost him." Minato muttered as he slashed another one of the new aragami which Soma was battling. "What happened to Lindow?" Soma asked as he took off in a run avoiding the aragami. "We lost him." Minato answered back through clenched teeth.

"Fuck." Soma cursed as the team drained emotionally and physically ran towards the helicopter that just landed on the ground. Minato was still carrying Alisa on his back who kept muttering "Sorry." Along with occasional "Mommy and daddy." In between.

"Damn it Lindow." Felix mumbled to himself as the helicopter took off.

===================================================================================================

Read & Review


	10. Finding the truth

Chapter .10

The fallowing day Minato and Felix were cleared as relativity unharmed and finally allowed out of they're rooms and the first thing they wanted to do was check up on Alisa, Minato a least. In the sickbay hall they could hear screaming, it was getting louder as they drew closer.

"Don't look at me... just leave me alone... stay away!"

"What are they doing to her?" asked Minato, "Might be getting what's coming to her." said Felix causing his partner to glare at him.

"Leave me alone... leave me alone!"

"Give her a tranquillizer and change the padding." hearing Tsubaki's voice Minato now knew he had to get in there

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the wave of apologies stopped the boys yet again. "Mommy... daddy... it's not... it's not what you think."

"It's me, do you recognize me Alisa?" asked Tsubaki.

"I didn't, I didn't mean to do it... you're wrong, it wasn't me it wasn't my fault!" the teens stood outside her door to go inside when they heard another scream, "Leave me alone, you should've left me alone!"

"Oh it's you" they turned to see an unfamiliar doctor walking up to him. "You'd better not see her right now."

Minato stepped closer and pointed to the door, "What the hell are you doing to her in there." he said, with both worry and anger.

"Once the medication wears off she falls to pieces, you should come back another day."

"NOOOOOOO" hearing the scream Felix sighed and patted Minato's back, "Come on man there's nothing for us here." Minato sighed as well and returned to the lift with Felix. The doors open and Felix was the first to step off, "Why are they caring so much for Alisa, personally I think she should get the chair for killing Lindow." Minato grabbed Felix's shoulder, spun him around then pushed him against the side wall pressing his arm on Felix's chest,  
"You don't know what you're talking about Felix." Minato hissed. For the last few days he was feeling really sympathetic towards Alisa. The way she cried out really made him feel bad.

"Whaddya mean?" Felix asked, obviously not liking the way Minato was acting. Minato relaxed his stance as he looked towards the room which occupied Alisa "Something is wrong with her."

"No ** sherlock. She's too stingy and bossy." Felix sighed "I thought you were smarter than this."

"No something is wrong with her psyche." Minato replied seriously "Almost like she is being mind controlled." Felix raised a brow "Mind controlled?"

"Don't you get it? She could have attacked Lindow anytime she wanted but she chose the most crucial moment. When she did that, her eyes were almost lifeless."

"Seriously?" Felix asked and Minato nodded "Something is screwing up her mind badly. She just had a breakdown." Minato let go off Felix who looked a bit convinced.

"That's bad. We have a anti-Fenrir spy here or something. He or she wanted Lindow dead." Felix mused and Minato nodded "Correct. He's being using Alisa." Minato looked towards the room "I don't hate her one bit now. I want to help her now." Minato sighed as the apologies started again "Lets go man or that scary woman will have our behinds."

"Ha I got a plan meet me in sick bay in four hours." Felix took off into his room leaving a confused and worried Minato. Almost four hours later Felix entered the sick bay and opened the door to Alisa and saw his real target, "Hey Konon what's up."

"Hello Felix sorry but I'm looking after Alisa right now." Konon turned back to the sleeping girl not knowing Felix was still there, "You want to take a break? I got someone coming to take over."

"No you don't need-" Felix stepped closer and helded her hand, "I want to, be sides I want to know you better I feel that everyone doesn't like you a lot." Konon looked at the ground then to the empty bed, "I shot the others a lot and They don't like to go on mission with me since they all get hurt."

"That all? It's not all your fault people can't dodge." Felix started pulling her out of the room and into the hall, "Come on you have some fun right now and I know just the thing."

"What?" the lift opened up and Minato stepped out as the other two walked in, "Hey Minato you right on time to watch Alisa we'll be back in sixty ticks. later bro." Felix tossed Minato a paper just as the doors shut, Minato opened the paper and read the note.

(Yo Minato now's our chance I'll work some magic on Konon while you see about Alisa. Just promise to wait till she's awake to nail her.)

Minato sighed "Damn that Felix." He walked towards the sick bay and opened the door.

"Damn this girl has some problems." Minato said as he sat down next to her "I hope she'll be okay." Just then the strange doctor which Minato for no reason came from behind "Oh you're here?" Minato curtly nodded, his eyes fixed on the sleeping Alisa.

"There is no use trying to talk I have got some very effective tranquilizers she won't wake up anytime soon." The doctor said and Minao ignored him. He stared at Alisa "I feel sorry for her." Minato thought to himself, she slowly rested his hand on Alisa's and felt a sudden shock that flowed through his body. Minato found it hard to breathe, his vision turned negative for a few moments and then blackened. Minato could feel a number of events playing inside his mind somehow Alisa's memory was flowing into his mind.

Minato desperately tried to regain his vision and control, summoning every will in his body he pulled his hand away and exprienced a sudden shock that made him back away. The doctor looked at him weirdly until Alisa began to move. She opened her eyes with a groan and then turned her head sideways to Minato.

"Minato? Was that you?" Alisa choked while the doctor's mouth went wide open "E-Excuse me." He said as he ran out of the room.

"Just now I felt you're emotions flowing through me." She spoke making Minato sweat "I didn't want her to know."

"Did it happen to you too?" Minato despite the situation managed a smile, he was happy to see Alisa up and not crying, he carefully placed his hand on her "Yeah don't worry about it!"

Read & Reveiw


	11. A fair game

Chapter .11

After Alisa fell back to sleep Minato got up and left the sick bay and headed to his room to sleep, two hours later Minato got off the lift and and saw the main doors open. Shun and Karel came in looking madder then ever before with Felix right behind grinning and Konon at his side, "Say it, say it boys say it." Shun gowned then turned to the new type, "How the hell did you do that? I got shot by her seven times and you only got shot one."

"It's not my fault you can't dodge for crap. And Karel your a gunner and you got hit nine times, why are you getting close to the aragami? Shun I get with his sword but you I don't know." Karel stomped up to Felix and grabbed him by his shirt collar, "Watch it new kid I know people." Felix stared at Karel then stuck his tongue out to lick Karel's hand who let go and tried to rub it off, "Your sick, your a sick person."

"See my hand?" Felix hand out his palm for the other two to see that there was nothing in it, "That's how many fu cks I give." Shun and Karel walked passed Minato and into the lift, going back to they're rooms, "You mad bro?" asked Konon and Felix's grin widened. The old types were about to say something when the doors closed, "Did I get that right?" asked Konon to which Felix patted her shoulder, "You got that one perfect. Hey Minato what's up bro."

"Not much boredom really." Minato answered.

"Hey Felix." said Konon getting his attention back, "Thank you for coming with us today the others just yell at me saying I need to learn to aim but you very nice, and fast it's like you knew where I was shooting and just slide out of the way."

"Anytime K I'll see you tonight I'll make dinner." Konon smiled and nodded, "And I'll make cookies, again thank you Felix." The girl side stepped and kissed Felix's cheek and walked away to the lift.

So how are thing with you and Alisa?" Felix asked out of the blue, "How are things with you and Konon?" Minato asked back, "I asked first."

"I weren't to see her and when I touched her hand I could see, well I saw flashes and images but they were too fast and too many to make any sense."

"Seriously? Maybe you should try again later, by the by you do any missions today?" Minato thought for a minute then shook his head, "Then go get something I just got back but it was easy enough that I can go out again."

"Okay thanks man." Minato descended the stairs and Felix waited till the lift doors opened again, "Hey new kid" Felix turned and saw two new people coming towards him, the tallest of the two wore a blue jacket, dark pant, brown boots and he had sand colored hair. The other had on a red jacket and sneakers, white pants, and dark hair.

"Can I help you two?" asked Felix know a fight was unavoidable, "I'm Tatsumi and this Brendan." the one in red and white answered, "We've been hearing about two new type causing trouble for everyone."

"And is this everyone happen to be Shun and Karel?" Brendan step closer as to stand over him but he and Felix were the same height, "See we don't put up with bullies, even if they're new types."

"Listen brother, dumb and dumber came up to me and Minato and started talking smack so we smacked them back." Tatsumi stepped a side to get into position to tackle Felix if something happened, "So you think being a new type mean you can get away with anything right."

Felix stepped back to get more room to dodge if ether of them attack, "No I think disrespecting our families was over the line don't you. Any of you two tough guys want to see my power just ask and I'll show you."

"HA, big talkers are usually weak." asked Brendan, "It's not bragging if you've got the skills to back it up."

"The dancing ogretails." the three turned to the stairs to see Minato climbing up, "If you two think your tough then let's put it to the test, you two vs the two of us."

"Team who kills the most orgetails wins, and to sweeten the win the loses hand over they're share of the loot, money, supplies, materials everything." the old types looked at each other then back to the new types, "Your on, when's the mission."

"Right now." Minato headed for the lift with Felix beside him, "Let's show them that it's the person not the arc that makes the gods eater."

The two teams landed at the forgotten carrier. Minato smirked seeing the glorious slashing ahead of him.

"May the best team win." Brendan spoke, readying his claymore.

"Yeah." Minato answered back "Good luck." Brendan seemed a bit surprised at the rather polite remark.

"Charge." Felix cheered, running forward towards the horde of ogretails.

Felix slashed a aragami in one hit and then yelled, turning around "Plenty for everyone here."

"Heh." Minato blocked the fangs of an ogretail and then drove the blade through its throat.

"4.. 5." Felix counted as he killed another aragami.

"They are good." Tatsumi mused inside as he dashed to avoid being eaten alive. Brendan's blade glowed purple as he slammed it onto a ogretail, killing it.

Minato shifted his arc to gun mode, aiming to blast a horde of them but changed it back to his blade.

"We'll fight with blades only." Minato shouted at Felix who nodded.

"Gotcha." He yelled back, slicing an ogretail.

"Total count 15." Felix cheered. Minato quickly turned around and slashed the legs of an ogretail, before driving his blade to the skull.

"I guess we underestimated them." Tatsumi smirked as he dodged a strike and then retaliated with a swing of his fiery short sword.

"We're winning." Felix said with glee but was tackled to the ground by Minato, apparently his enthusiasm blinded him from an ogretail coming from behind.

"Thanks man." Felix springed to action, killing the pesky beast.

"Wow they are fighting fair without guns." Tatsumi commented as he stood over an ogertrail "Might have to rethink my opinion about them."

"Yeah." Brendan chuckled.

….

The time passed as the two teams battled it out for who could kill the most ogretails in one hour.

"Woah we're on a roll." Felix panted, clearly they had been here for a long time.

"Yeah but we almost cleared everything up." Minato grinned, resting his blade on the ground and then leaning on it.

"Yup, the last one's there." Felix pointed at Brendan shoving the blade into the body of the last ogretail.

"Phew. What a work out." Minato sighed.

"You said it but that was fun." Felix replied.

The two old types walked towards them.

"….."

"….."

"24."

"40." Felix grinned. Minato expected a lashing out from the two but they clapped.

'You did well." Brendan clapped and so did Tatsumi.

"We might have to rethink about you two." Tatsumi smiled.

"Welp, you guys don't seem too bad." Felix replied, stretching his hand towards Tatsumi who shook it.

"Sorry for the rough meeting. Let's forget about it?" Minato nodded "Sure, heck we can be obnoxious at times."

Brendan chuckled "Hell anyone working day and night with death as its closet companion will get cranky."

"Especially people who have lost too much." Minato whispered to himself.

Read & Review it keeps us writes going.

PEACE ()_+


	12. Truth strings

Chapter .12

The first unit lead it's first mission without it's leader to the underground subway, tension was thick as no one spoke exact Felix who was singing the whole time, "And he said oh your from a land down under, Where women glow and men plunder, Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder." Felix stopped then turned to the rest of his team, "Come on crew we can't go home till we find this scorpion thing and we can find it faster if we make noise and what's better then singing."

Everyone just looked at Felix then looked away, "Come on, Soma you need this to lighten up, Sakuya where's that big sister we know? And Minato don't tell me you don't sing with headphones with that."

"You talk enough for all of us." said Soma to which the other two snicked. Felix grinned and waved his hand, "If it takes a Soma joke to make you all smile I'll take then."

"Let's take a break." said Sakuya after they walked a little father, "Sure I'll shout ahead." Felix took off as the other sat around some ruin tracks

"That Felix." said Sakuya.

"What about him?" asked Minato. "He's a good kid he's just, what the word."

"As tacked full as a charging rhino."

A minute later Felix was rolling on the ground away for the tunnel he took as if something hit him, "Found it!" he yelled running back to everyone as a borg camlann chased him.

Minato and Soma got up and charged they're buster blades strike at shield like claws stopping it cold letting Sakuya fire at it's head. The borg held it's claws together and fired three spikes, Felix used the spikes as stepping stones to get on it's back and began stabbing it. Minato slammed his arc on the front legs the devoured it for a burst, the borg turned around and tried to run but was stopped by Soma hitting it's claws.

"Jump!" yelled Felix, everyone jumped into the air just evading the aragami's tail spin. Felix grabbed the tail and hopped off it's back landing beside Minato, "This is yours." Minato grabbed the tail and let the camlann fling him in the air again and bash the beast skull open with a charged up buster blade strike ending the fight.

Sakuya let out a sigh of relief, "That was close."

"Close we slaughtered that thing hard core style." cheered Felix taking the core, "Let's head home team."

"He's going to get himself killed if not one of us." said Soma as Felix was out of ear shot, "He's odd but he's never put our lives in danger on purpose." Minato lit a cigarette and fallowed after the other two

later that day the first unit we're having a briefing in the lobby with Tsubaki "I'm changing today's mission to eradicate all aragami in to vicinity. As for Alisa after further tests she's on the road to recovery, but as she's in the hospital she won't be seeing active combat for awhile. Lastly... as of today gods eater has been designated as missing in action, discharged, that's all" the mood was heavy on everyone. Sakuya was the first to speak "How can that be, we still haven't found his armlet or god arc"

"This is a decision from the top, also we confirmed both the beacon and the biometric signal from the armlet have vanished" no one dared to speak "Now that attacks by unconfirmed aragami have intensified we can't afford to search for someone who may or way not be alive" on that note Tsubaki left everyone to they're own thoughts, a minute later Soma left as well. Sakuya looked to the other three boys "Listen don't you think it's crazy that they'd give up on the search so soon, we even know which aragami attacked and where so why..."

"Lindow's missing and nobody wants to do anything to find him, why?" said Felix

"They're covering it up because something's going to happen soon and Lindow knew about it." said Minato.

Sakuya dropped her gaze to the floor and sighed, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't be lashing out at you, I'm gonna try to cool off awhile... don't worry I'll be back on duty in time" Sakuya started to walk away till Minato grabbed her shoulder "Take the next week off, if you need to talk to someone then talk to that someone don't keep it inside, it'll destory you." Sakuya nodded then left.

"Sakuya sure looks upset doesn't she." said Kota. Felix nodded "Yeah, Lindow was her rock now she's lost with no one to hold on too."

"Hey I think you and the others all did a good job" The new types both cracked a smile, "Thanks Kota." said Minato.

Felix stepped behind him and patted his shoulder "Yeah let's just leave everything to this guy."

"Remove the hand."

"Okay." Felix backed away slowly.

"But seriously though what's up with Alisa?"

"No idea Kota."

"look you're all new types... so maybe you should stay by her side"

"Leave it to us Brota!"

"Whatever."

"Okay I'm gonna go see if Sakuya is all right" Kota took off for the elevator.

Felix looked at his watch for the time, "Oh I got to meet Konon, so Alisa's all yours Minato later. Felix took off for the stairs and disappeared behind the doors.

A half hour later Minato stepped inside the saick bay and returned to Alisa's side "Well here goes." Minato muttered as he sat beside Alisa "Resonance." He lifted his hand and grasped Alisa's and just then a flood of memories came rushing towards him.

"Crap." Minato cursed.

Minato watched with wide eyes as a 9 year old Alisa was hiding in a closet "Cute." Minato muttered as his psyche observed the events.

"Here we come." A teasing voice called out to Alisa who shouted "All right." She giggled. Minato watched with wide eyes as two people, a woman and man were walking into the hall.

"That must be her parents." He mused but then cursed "Dammit! An aragami." Minato shouted as the a black Vajra which was sighted quite frequently lately. The aragami mercilessly tackled the two grown ups and chewed them apart. Alisa's single eye peeped out of the closet and watched the scene in horror.

The vajra as he was finished looked directly into her face and Alisa shrieked horribly. Minato felt a jerk and was pushed away from the contact.

Alisa woke up and her eyes darted across the room "M-Minato." Minato nodded and grasped her shoulder "I saw everything." He spoke softly.

Alisa whimpered and looked down "I thought I forgot all about that day until now." Minato pulled her into a hug and strangely Alisa didn't object "You don't have to say that again."

"I'm sorry." She sobbed "I don't know myself what's going on." Minato patted her back "It's alright."

"I've got to tell this to Sakuya. The bastard who manipulated her might have something to with Lindow." Minato made a mental note to tell the senior about this.

+++++=========================================================================================+++++

Read & Review. And read some of my partners work. Here's the link - u/4383741/


	13. plans and truth

Chapter .13

The next day Felix and Minato sat in a tower deep in the snow temple with they're on thought, Felix was starting worry about everyone at the den not that Lindow was missing, and Minato was worried about Alisa and anger with the one who tried to make her a weapon.

"Hey Minato." said Felix yet his partner wore his large orange headphones unable to hear, "Hey Minato!" he shouted, Felix grabbed a pebble and toss it at Minato hitting his coat.

"What? something happen?"

"No I just want to talk about everyone."

"What about them." Minato looked at his face and knew what Felix was thinking, "Look people die, everyone losses a loved one to the aragami. We slow it down but we can't stop it all, It's cold but it's the truth."

"But can't we do something lift everyone's spirits? Get them to forget about the pain for a little bit a least."

Minato thought for a minute till Felix jumped up, "Time's up, lock a load we got monkeys to kill." The Irishman hopped down the tower with Minato right behind.

"Think we should split up?" asked Minato once on the ground.

"No need one's right there." the two charged after the beast till in hit a corner, the kongou turned around and Felix slashed at it's face making it stand on it's hind legs then Minato kicked off a side wall for some height to slam his new tiger it's head pinning it to the ground letting Felix slash and tier at the bag pipes on it back breaking them off, "What more DK!" Feilx stabbed his blade into it's head and pulled back to open it's mouth.

"Taste thunder Bastard!" Minato stick his god arc gun in the beast's mouth and fired seven times before the beast stopped struggling, "One down."

"And two more coming in." Felix point to a pair of Kongou rolling them, Felix switched his shield and shaved it against one slowing it's to a stop then stroke at with his arc in a golf swing.

Minato jumped over the other Kongou and grabbed it's tail stopping it's roll flat the swung the beast into a building bring the whole thing down on it, "Fuck you!"

Felix thrusted his blade into his target and fired several mini spark shots at point blank taring it's insides to goo, "And Paylor said they don't have organs. Nerds right."

Minato waited for his foe to come out, the kongou burst through roaring and fire gusts of air. Minato rolled under the blast and brought his buster sword down on it back shattering the pipes, "We know your full of hot air no need show it off." the aragami backhanded Minato then charged after him but the god eater was still on his feet and swung his weapon crushing it's skull, "Bastard." Minato muttered as he took it's core.

Meanwhile Felix stabbed his sword into his beasts eye then slid to it's blind side and slash, the Kongou started to swing it's arms wildly and Felix backed off to shot it till it dropped and take the core, "And that's all she wrote, one more."

The two new types regrouped and hunted for the last target, ten minutes passed in silents till Felix spoke up, "So what were you thinking about earlier."

"Nothing important."

"Don't give me that." Felix stepped in front of Minato to stop him, "If it's not important then then you'll have no trouble telling me, right?"

"I went to see Alisa and when I held her hand I saw some things."

"What kind of things?" Minato looked around trying think of how to tell Felix but figured to just say it, "I saw her past. our armlets flashed and I saw Alisa as this little girl playing hide and seek with her parents."

"That sounds sweet, what happened next?"

"They were eaten right in front of her by a black vajra, an eight year old saw her mom and dad die just three feet away from her."

"Damn so that's why she snapped."

"Yeah, after that I saw when Alisa was becoming a gods eater and I heard Johnna telling her to endure the pain to avenge her parents."

"Wait the director? Why's he interested in Alisa?"

"I don't know but it can't be good at all, the last thing I saw was her in a hospital with that doctor with that yellow bandana."

"No taste in fashion that one, anyway continue."

"Okaaaay." Minato just stared at Felix then shook it off, "He was telling her that Lindow was the aragami who killed her parents and told her say some phase. I think 'agi do va tor in'."

"Ajin duva touri, a count down."

"What? you know what it means?" Felix nodded as his face grow more serious, "Yeah it's Russian. The ajin means one, duva is two and touri means three. He was telling her to count down before going for the kill."

"Thought you came from Ireland so where'd you learn Russian?"

Felix waved his hand as if to say 'don't worry' but Minato would have none of it, "Ireland is like the midway point for all the other gods eater dens so I had to learn Russian since the gates I was guarding had them the most. Do you think something is up?" Felix asked with great curiosity.

"I guess so." Minato bit his lip, "The poor girl is being tormented by a part of her childhood and the bastard has been using her to get to his own goals."

"1...2...3.." That must mean some sort of brain washing countdown." Felix mused.

"I don't like it. Whoever did this wanted Lindow dead." Minato announced.

"But why?" Felix asked, "Was Lindow onto something big?"

"Plausible." Minato replied, "I can't help but feel pity for Alisa." Felix's eyes widened but then he smiled.

"Oh sympathy~!" He sang making Minato raise a brow.

"Turns into love." Felix grinned this time and Minato just sighed, "You suck at being the matchmaker dude."

"Aw come on." Felix actually pouted, "I can set you up."

"Forget it man." Minato laughed and walked away leaving a sulking Felix behind.

"Hey Minato take them off." the teen didn't hear him so Felix took a pebble and tossed it at him, "What?!" asked Minato.

"Take the headphones off you need your hearing."

"Fine, fine." Minato sighed but did as Felix asked and shut off the music, "My song was on too."

"What was it?"

"No turning back."

"That's it!" Felix yelled while pumping his fist, "We'll make a consort, you and me playing and singing no turning back."

"Okay but can you play an interment?"

"No but I can learn fast, what about you?" Felix stopped then turned back to his friend with his hand out, "Come on bro we needs, everyone's in gloom and we can do something about it."

"Fine." Minato sigh and reached out the shake his hand and then a flash of light hit then both and Felix and Minato saw imagines of each others life's, "The hell was that!" Felix looked at his hand.

The two pushed each other away just before a Kongou rolled in between them and crashed into the mountain side "Leave his face to me I need some simian fragments."

Minato nodded, "All yours, as long as I get the larynxs and bones."

"Deal." the two bumped they're fists together and felt an energy grow with in them, "What time is it?"

Minato rushed to the aragami and slammed his arc on the kongou's back, "Murder time."

Felix fallowed with a stab of his arc to the beast's face, "Fun time."

Read and review


	14. Soul repair

Chapter. 14

Felix and minato returned safely from they're mission, Felix was chewing on a some jerky while Minato had his music going, "Hey you guys are back." said Kota to greet them.

"Sup, dude you won't believe what we did today." as Felix talked Minato saw the elevator opened and Alisa walked up to them "Alisa it's good to see you up."

Even though Minato was trying to be nice Alisa just hung her head "As of today I've been resigned to the first unit, I look forward to working with you"

"Hey what's wrong your all gloomy." said Felix.

On the lower floor the three heard some mechanics talking "Did you hear about that new type girl"

"Yeah the little wretch who trapped Lindow with a new type vajra and left him for dead"

"By the way after all those airs she put on she still can't go into combat anymore I hear"

"So she was all bark and no bite."

The two men felt something strike them both in the back of the head, they turned and saw the new types, "You something to say to Alisa she's right up there." said Felix pointing to the upper floor.

"Hey mind you're own business kids." the man was about to punch Felix when Minato stepped in, "You insult a fellow gods eater it becomes our business."

"What? Are you two competing for her love or something." the other one mocked, "Beat it before we beat you two."

"You resorting to violence mean you can't match us in wit, so you admit we're smarter."

"Okay you know what, I'm sick of you two." the man swung at Minato but Felix stepped around to catch the fist and counter with an elbow to the face, "Your dead!" the second one tackled Minato and kicked him in the side but the new type got up, grabbed the guy's shirt collar and throw him into the couch.

Felix grabbed his foes head and slammed his knee into it knocking him out fast, "Hardly a warm-up."

The two quickly returned to the upper floor yet Alisa was still unable to look at them turned away, "Why don't you laugh too... go ahead."

Kota stepped closer, "We're not going to laugh at you."

"Yeah and we don't kick though's that are down we help them back up again." pointed Felix.

"Hey did you know that new type vajra that attacked Lindow, seems like the Europe branch was able to spot them too, since we've been encountering more and more of these new types lately I've been thinking it may be a sigh of something-"

"KOTA!" Felix grabbed the boy and dragged him to the lift, "Come on magician let's leave the two alone." Minato watched them go to the elevator and thought Felix was trying to help till he saw him grin, "You dumb bastard."

"I have a favor to ask of you." the boy turned back to Alisa as she looked straight at him "Could you teach me the proper way to fight again. I, want to protect someone very dear to me this time of my own free will."

"Very well, then come with me." an hour later the two new types had arrived and the wailing plains.

"Alright, let's move on Alisa." Minato ordered, tightly gripping his buster blade. Alisa had requested him to go with her on a mission so that the MIA god eater Alisa could get her drive back.

"Tch... She looks dead and without a soul." Minato sighed sadly as he saw Alisa struggling to even walk properly let alone having any chance of supporting him from the rear.

Alisa gasped and quickly ran towards Minato, thinking an aragmi could come and attack her from anywhere.

"Woah chill." Minato calmed her down, the prideful Russian girl was acting so weak and vulnerable. He looked around the dead wasteland and the never ending tornado. Minato looked around for that **ing bird.

"Alright, Alisa, support from the rear." He ordered and Alisa slightly nodded at his words, not looking ready for a fight at all.

A horrible screech rang in the god eater's ear. Minato turned around to see a Chi you taunting them to come on. Alisa shivered and ran behind Minato who was slightly worried now.

"Tch, if I get a blackout this time." He shook his head, "No concentrate!" He switched to gun mode and shot a couple of fire balls at the aragami which the creature easily dodged. Chi you flapped its wings and glided right for the two. Alisa let out a small scream and collapsed onto the ground.

"Don't just sit there." Minato tackled her to the ground, saving both of them from thrown across by the aragami. Alisa gasped again. Minato stood up and switched back to his buster blade.

He was about to call for Alisa to help but decided against it, "Maybe just watching me will make her motivated." He gripped his god arc tighter and met chi you's charge head on!

Minato deployed his shield and blocked the claw of the aragami. He was pushed back and he immediately charged again, jumping up and hammering the chi you on the skull. The aragami staggered back but quickly shook it's ' head '.

"Darn it." Minato switched to the defensive as the aragami viciously tried to claw him. Minato hurriedly dodged and switched to his shield to stay alive. He jumped back and charged again, he dodged a bolt and then dug his blade right into the left wing of the beast.

Chi you screeched again, it was about to glide. Minato smirked and jumped back, preparing his buster blade for a charge crush. The chi you came gliding towards him only to be stop dead in its track by a buster blade meeting the heads. Oracle skulls cracked and scattered onto Minato's blade who smiled wider.

Alisa watched Minato duel the aragami alone. She felt helpless.

"He's so brave." She admired.

Minato got clawed in the chest. He let out a scream and was thrown back. The god eater quickly shook his head and locked his eyes onto the Chi you. He switched to gun mode again and let out a deadly mortar, blasting the on coming aragami back.

The chi you was blow away by the burnt. It desperately tried to regain footing but was quickly silenced by the blade sticking right into the gut. Minato switched to beast mode and quickly devoured the aragami, getting the core and winning the battle. He wiped some blood from his chest. It stinged a bit but this pain was nothing to a god eater.

He sighed and looked at Alisa who was shaking on the ground.

"I can't be mad at her." He sighed again, "What she went through."

===================================================================================================  
Read & Review.


End file.
